Pokémon: Rebirth
by Ultimate blazer
Summary: Serie de one-shots. Lylia y Ash han tenido unas vidas llenas de sufrimientos, dolores y pérdidas. Sin embargo, también han conocido la alegría, el amor y la esperanza. Sus vidas no serían lo mismo sin todos los sucesos que les ocurrieron y todas la personas a las que conocieron. Este es un repaso de esas vida tan llenas de sorpresas que tuvieron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Lylia Aether

Lylia tenía cuatro años cuando su padre desapareció para siempre de sus vidas. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre o su hermano mayor, le dio nunca una explicación de lo sucedido.

Al ser tan pequeña, el recuerdo de su padre se fue difuminando poco a poco hasta que apenas pudo recordar su rostro. Sin embargo, que fuese pequeña no implicaba que no se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Su madre, Samina Aether, era la presidenta de la fundación Aether. Un lugar creado con el fin de convertirse en un paraíso para aquellos Pokémon que habían sufrido abusos de múltiples formas por parte de los humanos.

Samina era una mujer de carácter fuerte que dirigía a sus empleados con firmeza pero siempre de manera justa. Jamás hizo algo que perjudicase a los demás o a la fundación y todas su ordenes eran acatadas de forma inmediata y sin reparo alguno. Sin embargo, desde la misteriosa desaparición de su marido Polo no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Lylia se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que su madre hacía para intentar que todo volviese al status quo, a pesar de que ya no era posible. Gladio, el hermano mayor de Lylia, se ocupaba de mantenerla distraída cuando Samina se encontraba deprimida. Gladio no quería que Lylia viese a su madre en un estado tan sombrío. Pero ella se dio cuenta de todo esto. Aun así, fingió lo contrario.

* * *

Lylia tenía siete años de edad cuando decidió salir fuera de casa en un día lluvioso para poder jugar fuera. Sin embargo la lluvia caía con fuerza y tan solo consiguió quedar completamente calada. Su madre, al verla, en lugar de enfadarse también salió y ambas jugaron bajo la lluvia durante un rato, riendo y divirtiéndose como solían hacer antes. Tras esto se ducharon y durmieron juntas en la cama de Samina. Al día siguiente ambas estaban resfriadas y con algo de fiebre pero una enorme sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros.

Gladio las cuidó mientras observaba feliz como su madre y su hermana volvían a estar unidas. Por desgracia aquello no duró demasiado.

* * *

Lylia acababa de cumplir nueve años cuando ocurrió el "incidente". Algo proveniente de otro mundo la atacó. Durante su rescate sucedieron una serie de acontecimientos demasiado traumáticos para la joven. Por lo que su cerebro guardó aquellos recuerdos en su subconsciente dejándola parcialmente amnésica.

Lylia no recordó nada de aquel incidente. Tan solo sabía que desde aquel día no pudo volver a tocar a ningún Pokémon.

Debido a esto Lylia ya no podía estar más en la Fundación Aether, un lugar lleno de Pokémon. Por lo que su madre la envió a vivir de forma permanente a la mansión que poseían en la isla de Melemele.

Durante las siguientes semanas Lylia se dedicó a estudiar a los Pokémon que acudía a su jardín privado. Que les tuviese fobia no iba a impedir satisfacer su curiosidad sobre aquellas maravillosas formas de vida. Su mayordomo Hobbes la animaba y ayudaba en sus investigaciones.

Su hermano Gladio la visitaba siempre que podía pero llegó un punto en el cual se quedó a vivir con ella de forma permanente y apenas iba a la fundación. Lylia le preguntó un día el por qué de aquello.

-…Prefiero que no hablemos de eso-le respondió de forma cortante su hermano mientras su rostro se ensombrecía. Lylia se había dado cuenta de que cada vez sonreía menos y evitaba hablar de su madre o de la fundación.

A partir de aquel día la comunicación entre Lylia y su hermano solo fue en descenso. Su hermano casi siempre estaba fuera entrenado y su madre seguía viviendo en la mansión Aether.

Las pocas veces que su madre los veía solían hablar de cosas de poca importancia y casi siempre eran interrumpidos por las llamadas telefónicas que esta recibía de forma constante. Lylia podía notar que apenas conocía ya a su familia.

* * *

Cuando Lylia tenía diez años llegó un punto en el cual las visitas de su madre se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Durante esas escasas visitas apenas prestaba atención a lo que Lylia decía o hacía. Parecía estar siempre pensando en otra cosa menos en su familia. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

Samina, quien siempre había sido una madre algo sobre protectora, comenzó a controlar a sus hijos de una forma enfermiza. Les obligaba a comer solo lo que ella consideraba bueno para su salud. Los obligaba a llevar ropas seleccionadas por ella misma y controlaba lo que leían o veían por la televisión.

Todo esto a través de sus empleados claro está, quienes siempre le daban informes del día a día de sus hijos. Incluso Hobbes, a regañadientes, se vía obligado a seguir sus órdenes.

Lylia y su hermano aprendieron muy pronto a no llevarle la contraria a madre.

* * *

-Madre-dijo Lylia un día. Su madre estaba sentada en un enorme sofá en el salón de la mansión de Melemele leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?-le preguntó Samina con aquella falsa sonrisa que usaba cada vez más.

-E-el vestido blanco que me has regalado…no me gusta mucho, me siento muy i-incómoda con el-dijo Lylia. Le sudaban las manos y no se atrevía a mirar a su madre a los ojos pero aun así logró reunir algo de valor-. Y-y también me preguntaba si mi hermano y yo podríamos comer un poco más durante la cena. Casi siempre acabamos teniendo hambre.

Lylia contuvo la respiración tras terminar de hablar.

-Lylia-dijo su madre de forma deliberadamente lenta-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no mirar a alguien a los ojos cuando hablas es signo de debilidad?

-L-lo siento-contestó rápidamente Lylia a la vez que levantaba la vista. Se arrepintió enseguida al ver la fría mirada esmeralda de su madre.

-Disculpándote solo consigues quedar como alguien inferior-le respondió su madre mientras su falsa sonrisa desaparecía.

Lylia se mantuvo callada esta vez.

-Verás, Lylia-dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza-. Todo lo que hago es por vuestro bien. ¿En serio crees que una niña tan miedosa puede saber más sobre belleza, moda o comida que su madre?

-…

-¡Exacto!, la experiencia es algo que se obtiene con la edad y tú querida apenas has empezado a caminar por este mundo cruel-Samina se detuvo un momento y luego se levantó del sofá-. Sígueme.

Ambas caminaron hacia un enorme espejo que había en una esquina del salón.

-Dime Lylia, ¿qué es lo que ves cuando miras al espejo?-le preguntó su madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-…-Lylia podía sentir como la mano de su madre iba apretándole el hombro cada vez más fuerte.

-Yo te lo diré. Veo a una persona fuerte, decidida, valiente, inteligente, independiente y bella-dijo su madre.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lylia. No sabía que su madre pensase eso de ella.

-Y al lado estás tú-termino diciendo su madre con una sonrisa algo siniestra mientras que la de Lylia desapareció al instante-. Si realmente quieres llegar a ser una mujer como yo tan solo debes hacerme caso.

Lylia tuvo que reprimir un quejido al sentir como el agarre de su madre aumentaba de forma brusca.

-Si quieres ser una niña buena y guapa debes comer, vestir y vivir tal y como yo te diga-la mirada de su madre adquirió ese tono frío y calculador al que Lylia temía cada vez más-. ¿Entendido?

-S-sí…

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí… madre.

-Mucho mejor-dijo su madre soltándola-. ¿Lo ves cómo estás más guapa cuando obedeces a tu madre?

* * *

Con once años Lylia entró a estudiar en la escuela Pokémon. Debería haber entrado hacía un año pero su madre había insistido en darle la mejor educación posible contratando profesores particulares ella misma.

Tras varias conversaciones Hobbes había convencido a Samina de que Lylia necesitaba estar con personas de su edad para poder desarrollarse mejor como persona. Samina aceptó aquello aunque Hobbes sospechaba que la mujer veía a Lylia como a una mascota a la que había que cuidar demasiado.

-Menudas tonterías piensas. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo-murmuró Hobbes, avergonzado ante semejante pensamiento.

En la escuela Pokémon, dirigida por la directora Sonsoles, conoció a muchas personas y entabló amistad con cinco en especial: La alegre Lulú, el apasionado Kiawe, la impredecible Nereida, el comilón de Tilo y el inteligente Chris. Gracias a ellos y a su mayordomo Hobbes no se sentía tan sola.

El profesor que les impartía las clases se llamaba Gabriel Oak y era bastante gracioso…o al menos lo intentaba con sus juegos de palabras y chistes malos relacionados con nombres de Pokémon.

Muy pronto Lylia demostró ser, junto con Chris, una de las alumnas más inteligentes de la escuela. Lo cual le ganó la admiración de muchos de sus compañeros.

Unos meses después dos hermanos gemelos provenientes de Kanto, Sol y Luna, llegaron a la escuela Pokémon. Gracias a ellos Lylia conoció muchas cosas de aquella lejana región.

* * *

Lylia tenía catorce años cuando su hermano abandonó la mansión.

-Quiero ser más poderoso-le dijo Gladio muy serio. Un poco lejos de allí había un umbreon que aguardaba en silencio a su entrenador-. Así podré proteger a aquellos que me importan de verdad.

Lylia lo vio marcharse entre lágrimas. Su relación con su hermano no había sido la mejor en los últimos años pero sabía que siempre podía contar con él. Ahora todos los miembros de su familia la habían abandonado en cierto modo.

Lylia sintió como Hobbes ponía una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consolarla.

-Estoy seguro de que el señorito Gladio regresará antes de lo que cree-dijo apenado el viejo mayordomo-. Lo que usted debe hacer es seguir estudiando y superarse cada día.

Lylia asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras veía como su hermano caminaba hacia la salida de la mansión.

* * *

A los pocos días de la marcha de su hermano la directora Sonsoles dio una gran noticia a la clase de Gabriel Oak.

-El profesor Kukui es el investigador más importante de Alola y al parecer ahora mismo necesita un nuevo ayudante-les comentó la directora a todos los alumnos reunidos delante de ella-. Así que el alumno de esta clase que logre la mejor puntuación en los exámenes finales podrá trabajar durante unos meses junto a él.

-¡Qué emoción!-exclamó Lulú-. Podré probar mis recetas con una famosos investigar Pokémon.

-Parece interesante-dijo Nereida en un tono neutro-. Sé que su laboratorio está cerca del mar.

-Me temo que no podrá contar conmigo-dijo Kiawe apenado-. Entre el rancho, la escuela y mis clases de danza tengo todos los días ocupados.

-¿Tú crees que ese profe me pagará si soy su ayudante?-preguntó Sol a Tilo-. No me vendría mal aumentar mis ahorros.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez sepa cocinar unas buenas malasadas-respondió Tilo con ojos soñadores.

-¿No podéis pensar en otra cosa que no sea dinero o comida?-les preguntó atónita Luna-. Estamos hablando de un hombre cuyos conocimientos podrían ayudarnos en un futuro.

-Hum…Ser ayudante de semejante eminencia…-a Chris se le hacía la boca agua con tan solo pensar en trabajar junto a Kukui.

 _-Luna tiene razón. Esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para mi futuro laboral-_ pensó Lylia muy seria.

Tras estudiar bastante consiguió sacar las notas más altas, para desgracia de Chris que quedó como el segundo mejor.

* * *

Con quince años Lylia comenzó a vivir y trabajar para el profesor Kukui. Un hombre algo…excéntrico. Su campo de trabajo abarcaba los movimientos Pokémon y le gustaba recibirlos en su propia piel. Al parecer era el mejor "método científico" para estudiarlos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No te preocupes tanto Lylia!-le dijo una vez el profesor Kukui. Su bata y gafas de sol estaban destrozadas, tenía un ojo morado y varias heridas por todo su pecho y abdomen. Consecuencias de "estudiar" los movimientos de su lycanroc forma diurna.

Lylia no podía evitar asustarse al pensar en que podría estar frente a un posible futuro cadáver.

* * *

Por las mañanas Lylia solía preparar su desayuno y el del profesor Kukui. Al oler el desayuno recién hecho, el profesor y sus Pokémon se levantaban enseguida de la cama. Para cuando Lylia quería darse cuenta ya estaban devorando toda la comida.

-¡Alola Lylia!-decía el profesor Kukui. El hombre iba como siempre, sin camisa, pero tras varios meses trabajando con él Lylia ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

-Alola profesor.

El profesor la ayudaba luego a recoger la mesa y comenzaban a trabajar, bueno, el profesor trabajaba siempre y cuando Lylia le recordase lo que tenía que hacer y cuando debía hacerlo. Si no, lo más probable es que se pusiese a combatir contra los Pokémon del laboratorio.

Después, Lylia se encargaba de revisar y comprobar que todas las máquinas del laboratorio funcionasen de forma correcta y que los Pokémon se mantuviesen sanos y fuertes realizando diversos ejercicios físicos. Entonces lavaba y cosía la ropa del profesor. Luego tocaba arreglar las zonas del laboratorio que habían sido destruidas tras algún "experimento" del profesor, ordenaba varios documentos y finalmente llegaba la hora del descanso.

Lylia solía suspirar, resignada a ser la niñera del profesor. Si no fuese por ella seguramente habría muerto hace tiempo por un hiperrayo. Lylia se preguntaba cómo el hombre había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ayudantes.

* * *

A los pocos días de cumplir dieciséis años Lylia conoció a un misterioso joven de su misma edad. Su nombre era Ash Satoshi Ketchum y provenía de pueblo Paleta. Poco sabía Lylia de que aquel joven cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Ash había venido a la región de Alola de vacaciones junto a su madre, su hermano mayor y algunos amigos. Tras varios incidentes relacionados con Tapu Koko, la deidad guardiana de Melemele, Ash decidió quedarse en la escuela Pokémon para poder mejorar y estar más cerca de su meta: Ser un maestro Pokémon.

¿Qué era ser un maestro Pokémon? Ni siquiera la directora Sonsoles parecía tenerlo muy claro.

Cuando Lylia terminó de trabajar junto al profesor Kukui fue Ash quien se mudó a su casa mientras que ella regresó a su mansión, donde le esperaba muy alegre su mayordomo Hobbes.

* * *

A Lylia le sorprendían muchas cosas de Ash. Su forma exagerada de entusiasmarse por cosas tan simples como una evolución Pokémon, ver el atardecer, observar el comportamiento de los Pokémon, probar la comida de Lulú (bueno, eso podía entenderlo)…

La cuestión es que Ash era como un niño de cinco años descubriendo el mundo por primera vez. Esa actitud hizo que Lylia, alguien no muy abierta con los desconocidos, acabase por hacerse amiga de él muy pronto.

Ash tenía una enorme facilidad para llevarse bien con cualquier Pokémon o persona y sus métodos de entrenamiento y estrategias de combate eran un tanto…impredecibles.

Al parecer Ash tenía mucha experiencia acumulada de sus anteriores viajes pero esa experiencia solo salía a flote durante los combates Pokémon. El resto del día se seguía comportando como un niño. Aunque a Lylia no le importaba mucho, le recordaba a como eran ella y su hermano hace años.

Lylia vio como Ash retaba a los Kahuna, protectores de Alola, en emocionantes combates y como iba superando poco a poco diversas pruebas y obteniendo cristales Z. Al verlo combatir Lylia se dio cuenta de lo divertido que podían ser los combates si entrenador y Pokémon estaban totalmente coordinados.

Cada día descubría más cosas sobre Ash que le hacían ver el mundo y a los Pokémon de una manera diferente y más divertida.

* * *

Durante esa época la vida de Lylia dio un vuelco enorme debido a todos los sucesos que se dieron en ese año:

-Se convirtió en entrenadora Pokémon al capturar a la vulpix forma Alola que el profesor Gabriel Oak había traído del monte Lanakila. La bautizó como Shiron.

-Gracias a Ash y a sus amigos fue superando poco a poco su miedo a tocar a los Pokémon.

-Descubrió que su hermano, desaparecido desde hace dos años, había "robado" un experimento a su madre. El cual estaba relacionado con sus traumas de infancia.

-Al parecer su madre estaba usando dos Pokémon legendarios llamados cosmog para estudiar una forma de abrir unos misteriosos portales llamados Ultraumbrales. Lylia y Ash lograron rescatar a uno de los cosmog y lo llamaron Nebulilla.

-Tuvo encuentros muy desagradables con la fundación Aether, el Team Skull, la Unidad Ultra, Necrozma e incluso una nueva y poderosa organización llamada Team Rainbow Rocket.

-Por fin recordó el "incidente" que se produjo cuando tenía nueve años: El inicio de su miedo debido a una terrible experiencia con los extraños y perturbadores Ultraentes.

-Vio como una serie de acontecimientos desencadenó que su madre descendiera en una espiral de locura al querer dominar el poder de los Ultraentes. Gracias a Ash y a sus amigos pudo salvarla de ella misma y de los Ultra entes.

-Incluso viajó por el Ultraespacio, mundo de los Ultraentes, junto a Ash gracias a Nebulilla y al otro cosmog que estaba en a fundación Aether.

-Vivió junto a Ash aventuras muy peligrosas. Por suerte los Pokémon legendarios Solgaleo y Lunala, ambos formas evolutivas finales de los cosmog, les ayudaron a mucho.

Decir que su vida dio un gran vuelco sería quedarse corto.

* * *

Tras descubrir que su madre estaba enferma debido a unas toxinas, producidas por el Ultraente conocido como nihilego, Lylia decidió que la única manera de salvarla era yendo a Kanto y pidiendo ayuda a un investigador Pokémon llamado Bill.

Así que cuando Ash ganó la liga Pokémon de Alola ambos partieron hacia Kanto en un barco de la fundación Aether.

Lylia se despidió de todos sus amigos y se alegró de haber recuperado la buena relación que tenían ella y su hermano. Su mayordomo Hobbes fue quien más lloró su partida y le prometió cuidar la mansión en su ausencia.

Lylia se mantuvo firme y no derramó ninguna lágrima hasta que hubieron zarpado. Entonces recordó a recordó al profesor Kukui y a su esposa, a todos sus amigos y su hermano. Fue entonces cuando lloró y el único que pudo consolarla fue Ash.

* * *

Con diecisiete años recorrió la región de Kanto mientras su madre era tratada por los mejores médicos de Kanto y Bill. Gracias a Ash pudo superar muchos obstáculos y conocer más a profundidad aquella nueva región. Ash no solo le hizo de guía sino que la ayudó en su entrenamiento.

También fue en Kanto cuando decidió enfrentarse a un hecho que le aterrorizaba. Se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por su compañero de viaje.

Aquellos sentimientos comenzaron en Alola pero no había sabido identificarlos del todo ya que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Ahora no era el caso por lo que tras conseguir su octava medalla de gimnasio reunió el valor suficiente como para confesarle la verdad a Ash.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que su mejor amigo si correspondía sus mismos sentimientos.

* * *

Lylia y Ash llevaban viajando juntos cinco años y ambos se encontraban en esos momentos en la región de Alola. Visitando antiguas amistades y recordando viejos tiempos:

-Su hermano Gladio iba a casarse muy pronto con Luna, quien era la campeona de Alola desde hacía varios años. Gladio trabajaba junto a su madre en la fundación Aether y ambos parecían haber recuperado una sana relación de madre e hijo.

-Sol, el hermano gemelo de Luna, era miembro del Alto mando de Alola pero seguía obsesionado con realizar trabajos en los que pudiese obtener mucho dinero.

-Tilo había sustituido a su abuelo como Kahuna de Melemele pero al parecer se tomaba sus responsabilidades de forma relajada. Demasiado según los habitantes de Melemele. Por suerte, su novia Zarala se encargaba de mantenerlo a raya.

-Lulú era cocinera del restaurante más famoso de Alola situado en Akala y estaba casada con Kiawe, quien seguía trabajando en el rancho pero también daba clases de danza tradicional.

-Chris y Nereida también habían empezado a salir juntos. Chris se encargaba de diversos proyectos tecnológicos que hacían de Alola una región menos cerrada al mundo y Nereida daba espectáculos acuáticos además de ganar todas las competiciones de pesca.

-El profesor Kukui seguía vivo y dando guerra gracias a su esposa Pimpinela y los nuevos ayudantes que había contratado.

* * *

Un día Lylia y Ash visitaron la escuela Pokémon de Melemele. Fue allí donde Ash le pidió matrimonio ya que fue allí donde se conocieron por primera vez. Por desgracia para Ash, Lylia se desmayó y tuvo que esperar a que se recuperase para poder conocer su respuesta.

* * *

Cuando Lylia tenía veintitrés años se celebró su boda. Asistieron todos los familiares y amigos de la pareja. Debido a que Ash había viajado mucho por el mundo su número de amigos era abrumador. Apenas cabían todos en la iglesia.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importó a Lylia. En aquellos momentos lo único que podía ver eran los ojos castaños y alegres de su futuro marido mientras el sacerdote hablaba. Aquel sin duda fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

* * *

Otro de los mejores días de la vida de Lylia fue cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada.

El día del parto fue sin embargo horrible, al menos hasta que vio el rostro de su hija. Su pelo era negro y su color de piel idéntico al de Ash pero tenía los ojos verdes como ella. Tanto Ash como ella lloraron al ver a aquella pequeña criatura fruto del amor de ambos.

* * *

Actualmente Lylia era una famosa investigadora Pokémon que dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos al estudio y entendimiento de Pokémon de otras dimensiones. Su marido Ash era el actual mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo y tenían una hija de siete años y un hijo de cinco años al que habían adoptado cuando era un bebe.

Cuando llegaba la hora de la cena y Lylia miraba a su familia, recordaba con alegría todos los momentos de su vida. Tal vez, si hubiese tomado decisiones diferentes estaría en otro lugar y con otras personas. Pero eso no le importaba. Jamás cambiaría su vida. Su familia, sus amigos, sus Pokémon… Todos formaban parte de lo que era y de lo que llegaría a ser en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ash Ketchum

Ash y Rojo nacieron en pueblo Paleta y fueron criados y entrenados por su madre Delia, una ex-entrenadora Pokémon.

Durante su infancia, Ash desarrollo una amistad y rivalidad con Gary Oak. Los dos eran conocidos por ser el "terror de pueblo Paleta" a causa de las numerosas travesuras que realizaban juntos y por separados.

El pequeño Ash también se llevaba muy bien con Hoja, la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor. Su madre, Rojo y Hoja solían ser los únicos que se tomaban enserio a Ash cuando este decía que quería ser un Maestro Pokémon.

* * *

Cuando Ash cumplió nueve años se produjo un gran evento mundial: Kanto y Johto se independizaron totalmente la una de la otra, teniendo cada región su propio campeón y Alto mando. Rojo se coronó ese mismo año como primer campeón oficial de la nueva e independiente Kanto.

A partir de ese momento, Ash vio a su hermano como una de las metas principales que debía superar para alcanzar su sueño.

* * *

Con diez años Ash se convirtió en entrenador Pokémon. Sin embargo, su pereza le jugó una mala pasada y acabó llegando tarde al laboratorio del profesor Oak. De ese modo acabó obteniendo un Pokémon inicial muy diferente al que solían recibir el resto de entrenadores Pokémon.

Fue ese día cuando conoció a Pikachu, quien se convirtió en su inseparable compañero desde entonces. En su primer día juntos llegaron a contemplar algo insólito, su primer Pokémon legendario: Ho-oh, quien soltó una pluma, la cual Ash llevaría con él durante un tiempo.

Después comenzó a recorrer la región de Kanto y a retar a los líderes de gimnasio. En su periplo, se le unieron dos líderes de gimnasio llamados Brock y Misty. Ambos ayudaron mucho a Ash y lo salvaron en más de una ocasión.

Durante su viaje Ash y sus amigos fueron los responsables de que el Team Rocket, una muy peligrosa organización criminal, se viese obligada a cesar momentáneamente sus actividades delictivas en Kanto.

Ash, Misty y Brock tuvieron también un encuentro con un Pokémon llamado mewtwo, el cual era un clon del legendario mew que había sido creado por el Team Rocket, con el objetivo de ser el Pokémon más poderoso del mundo.

Más tarde, Ash quedaría entre los dieciséis mejores entrenadores de la liga Añil tras conseguir vencer a su eterno rival Gary Oak.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses Ash viajaría por las islas Naranjas junto a Misty, un joven llamado Tracey Sketchit y una misteriosa niña que se hacía llamar Amarillo.

A lo largo de ese viaje, Ash se vio obligado a cumplir una antigua profecía que involucraba a los Pokémon legendarios articuno, zapdos, moltres y lugia.

Ash ganaría la liga Naranja y luego regresarían a Kanto. Misty regresaría a su puesto de líder de gimnasio en ciudad Celeste, Amarillo comenzaría un viaje en solitario por Kanto y Tracey se quedaría como ayudante del profesor Oak tras pasar algunas pruebas.

* * *

Con once años Ash viaja por la región de Johto junto a Cristal, la ayudante del profesor Elm y Oro, un joven que sueña con ser criador Pokémon.

En su viaje por Jhoto, Ash utilizó la pluma arcoíris para buscar al Ho-oh que vio cuando comenzó su aventura como entrenador Pokémon. Por el camino conoció a los unown, unos curiosos y extraños Pokémon y también a Pokémon legendarios como entei, suicune, raikou y celebi. Incluso llegó a viajar a través del tiempo en más de una ocasión.

En Johto se enfrentaría a un temible delincuente conocido como Máscara de hielo, quién había formado al Neo Team Rocket. Organización constituida por jóvenes que habían sido separados de sus padres a una corta edad para luego ser entrenados y manipulados por Máscara de hielo.

El criminal Máscara de hielo logró capturar a un ho-oh, un lugia y un celebi. Aquellos tres Pokémon no eran los mismos que habían entablado amistad con Ash en sus anteriores aventuras lo cual le hizo descubrir que los Pokémon legendarios no eran seres únicos.

Ash y sus nuevos amigos derrotaron a Máscara de hielo y descubrieron que era en realidad Fredo, líder de gimnasio de pueblo Caoba.

Finalmente Ash queda entre los ocho mejores entrenadores de la liga Johto tras vencer a su nuevo rival, Plata, quien resulta ser hijo de Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket.

Tras la liga Jhoto Ash, Cristal y Oro pasan unos días en la ciudad de Altomare y conocen a un latios y un latias, ambos Pokémon legendarios.

* * *

Ash tenía doce años cuando recorrió la región de Hoenn junto a Brock, Aura (una coordinadora Pokémon) y su hermano pequeño Max.

Los cuatro conocieron a Pokémon legendarios como jirachi, deoxys y rayquaza. Sin embargo también tuvieron que enfrentarse al Team Magma y al Team Aqua. Dos organizaciones criminales rivales que al final deciden unirse en una alianza momentánea. Su objetivo: Despertar y controlar a los Pokémon legendarios groudon y kyogre.

El joven Ash, usando la legendaria esfera verde, consiguió la ayuda del rayquaza que descansaba en el Pilar Celeste y juntos detuvieron las ambiciones del Team Magma y Aqua. Sin embargo, el uso y la exposición directa a dicha esfera le provocan graves daños en su cuerpo. Por suerte logró sobrevivir sin sufrir más efectos secundarios.

Más tarde, Ash queda entre los ocho mejores entrenadores de la liga Hoenn tras derrotar a un joven llamado Blasco.

* * *

Después de la liga de Hoenn, el muchacho se dirige al Frente de Batalla situado entre Kanto y Hoenn. Le acompañan Aura, Brock y un joven llamado Esmeralda.

Ash y sus amigos llegaron al pueblo de Rota, donde conocieron al misterioso Pokémon lucario y a un mew que habitaba el Árbol de los Comienzos. En esa aventura Ash descubrió su habilidad para manipular el aura, una especie de energía que poseen todos los seres vivos y que otorga habilidades sobrehumanas a aquellos capaces de dominar sus secretos.

Durante ese viaje Ash y sus amigos cruzan caminos con un manaphy y un Pokémon Ranger. Al parecer los Pokémon Ranger pertenecen a una organización que trabaja sin descanso para proteger a los Pokémon, personas y al medio ambiente.

Tras superar con éxito el Frente de Batalla, Ash pasaría un mes de vacaciones con su madre y su hermano en las islas Sete. Les acompañarían Hoja y Gary. Allí se vería obligado a detener los nuevos planes de Giovanni y el Team Rocket.

* * *

Ash tiene trece años cuando viaja por la región de Sinnoh junto a Brock y Maya, una aspirante a coordinadora Pokémon.

En Sinnoh se enfrenta a la organización conocida como Team Galactic, quienes buscan controlar el poder del espacio y el tiempo para crear un nuevo mundo…eliminando el anterior en el proceso. También entabla enemistad con la cazadora J, una malvada mujer que captura Pokémon valiosos o muy raros para venderlos al mejor postor.

Esta es la región en la que Ash comienza a conocer más sobre la mitología Pokémon y la creación del mundo. Él y sus amigos llegan incluso a hablar y entablar amistad con Pokémon legendarios como arceus, dialga, palkia, giratina, shaymin, darkrai y crescelia.

Tras detener al Team Galactic en el monte Corona, Ash participa en la liga Sinnoh quedando entre los cuatro mejores entrenadores después de vencer a su rival Polo y perder contra un misterioso entrenador llamado Tobías, quien tenía en su poder varios Pokémon legendarios como un darkrai y un latios.

Después de la liga Pokémon Ash, Maya y Brock viajan a ciudad Corona para ver el mundial de Balfut Pokémon. Sin embargo, acaban envueltos en una aventura en la cual participan Pokémon como zoroark, zorua y celebi.

* * *

Finalmente Ash, Maya y Brock se dirigen al Frente de Batalla situado entre Johto y Sinnoh, el cual Ash termina conquistando.

Después, Brock decide irse a estudiar para cumplir su sueño de ser doctor Pokémon y Maya se marcha a Hoenn para mejorar como coordinadora Pokémon. Mientras tanto Ash visita de nuevo la región de Johto durante unas semanas acompañado de la campeona de Sinnoh, Cintia.

En Johto Ash se enfrenta al Neo Team Rocket, formado ahora por ex-miembros del Team Rocket resentidos contra Giovanni debido a sus constantes derrotas contra Ash y sus amigos. El objetivo de la organización es eliminar al Team Rocket de Kanto y controlar el poder de un arceus que habita en las ruinas Alfa.

Ash detiene al Neo Team Rocket con la ayuda de Cintia, Lance (campeón de Johto) y de sus viejos amigos de Johto: Oro, Cristal y Plata. También conoce a Lira, la hermana pequeña de Cristal.

* * *

Con catorce años viaja por la región de Teselia. Le acompañan Iris y Millo, ambos líderes de gimnasio. Más tarde se les une Liza, quien es la presidenta de una agencia de talentos Pokémon.

Es en esta región donde Ash conoce a un curioso joven llamado N, quien es en realidad el "rey" del Team Plasma. Las personas de Teselia tenían opiniones muy diferentes del Team Plasma. Unos creían que eran una banda de criminales hipócritas, otros los veían como buenas personas que fueron manipuladas para cometer actos terribles y otros como los verdaderos salvadores de los Pokémon.

Los ideales de N engloban su deseo de un mundo en el cual los Pokémon viviesen libres del yugo humano para que así pudiesen ser felices de verdad. Esos ideales chocan con una verdad de la que Ash había sido testigo a lo largo de sus viajes: Muchos Pokémon son felices por el simple hecho de tener entrenadores Pokémon. ¿Quién de los dos tiene la razón? Esa pregunta quedó sin respuesta por el momento.

En pueblo Eindoak descubren más sobre los Pokémon legendarios reshiram, zekrom y victini. Allí Ash debe detener a Damon, un hombre obsesionado con la idea de llevar a su pueblo a la tierra Prometida.

Tras esto seguirían su viaje con más tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que no duro mucho cuando tuvieron que socorrer al cabezota Pokémon legendario Keldeo, quien era perseguido por un vengativo kyurem. También conocieron a los espadachines místicos: cobalion, terrakion y virizion.

Millo acabaría abandonando al grupo al revelarse que él y sus hermanos trabajaban para el Team Plasma formando un grupo especial llamado el Trío Sombrío.

Cuando Ash consiguió avanzar a los octavos de final en la liga Pokémon está fue interrumpida por el Team Plasma y se inició allí mismo una batalla campal.

Con ayuda de un reshiram Ash se enfrenta al zekrom de N. Tras una intensa batalla N acabaría aceptando que los ideales y la verdad deben ir siempre juntos y no enfrentarse entre sí.

Al final se revela que Ghechis, padre adoptivo de N, es el verdadero villano manejando los hilos del Team Plasma. Ghechis intenta asesinar a Ash por interferir en sus planes pero fracasa y acaba por huir.

Tras esto la liga Pokémon de Teselia queda cancelada y el Team Plasma se divide en dos bandos, los que sigue los que siguen a Ghechis.

Después Liza abandona al grupo para seguir sus sueños y Millo y sus hermanos renuncian a sus puestos de líderes de gimnasio para huir con Ghechis.

Finalmente Ash regresa a Kanto no sin antes pasar por las islas Decolora. Le acompañan Iris y Alexia, una famosa periodista de Kalos.

Una vez en Kanto, Iris se dirigió hacia Johto y Ash regresó a su hogar.

* * *

A la edad de quince años Ash, junto a Alexia, se dirige hacia la región de Kalos. Allí recorre la región acompañado de Serena y los hermanos Lem y Clem.

En esta región descubre una nueva forma de evolución denominada megaevolución, la cual permite a algunos Pokémon alcanzar una nueva forma más poderosa. Ash no consigue una megaevolución pero si a un greninja con la habilidad fuerte afecto, la cual hace que adquiera en combate la forma conocida como Greninja-Ash.

Ash, Serena, Lem y Clem conocen durante su viaje a Pokémon legendarios como diancie, xerneas, yvetal y hoopa. También se enfrentan a la organización criminal conocida como el Team Flare, la cual busca la creación de un mundo perfecto habitado solo por los "elegidos".

Cuando Ash y sus amigos se dirigen hacia la liga Kalos cruzan caminos con los Pokémon legendarios volcanion y magearna en el reino de Azoth.

Tras varias aventuras Ash consigue llegar a la final de la liga Kalos. Sin embargo acaba perdiendo frente a un chico llamado Alain y su Mega charizard X.

Después de la liga se enfrenta al Team Flare, quienes habían capturado a un zygarde con el cual destruyen ciudad Luminalia. Con la ayuda de un yvetal, un xerneas y los entrenadores más poderosos de Kalos consiguen detener los planes de Lysson, líder del Team Flare.

Ash y sus amigos también reciben la ayuda de otro zygarde y del legendario antiguo rey de Kalos: A.Z.

Cuando se marcha de Kalos recibe un beso de Serena, lo cual revela los sentimientos de la chica por el joven de pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Tras terminar su viaje por Kalos Ash visita de nuevo Hoenn debido a que el campeón de esa región, Máximo Peñas, solicita su ayuda. Al parecer Magno y Aquiles han vuelto para formar el Neo Team Magma y el Neo Team Aqua. Ambas organizaciones se han unido y sus objetivos son en principio desconocidos.

Ash, junto a Aura, Blasco, Esmeralda y Máximo se enfrentan a ambos equipos y a una extraña muchacha llamada Tristana.

Tras muchas peleas, malentendidos, mentiras y discusiones éticas y morales todos ellos se alían para detener un enorme meteorito que se dirigía hacia el planeta. Gracias a los esfuerzos de todos el meteorito es destruido y se revela que dentro de él se escondía nada más y nada menos que un deoxys.

Ash y Tristana viajan al espacio con unos trajes creados por los hombres de Magno y Aquiles. Una vez en el espacio derrotan al deoxys con ayuda de Mega rayquaza.

Después de semejante aventura Tristana desaparece misteriosamente y Ash vuelve a Kanto.

* * *

Con dieciséis años Ash viajó con su madre y su hermano a la región tropical de Alola. Allí comenzó a realizar un entrenamiento intensivo supervisado por su hermano.

Se inscribió en la escuela Pokémon de Alola en la cual aprendió conceptos que le servirían en el futuro y le ayudaron a ser mejor entrenador Pokémon.

También conoció a otros alumnos, quienes se convertirán en sus amigos: Lylia, Kiawe, Chris, Lulú, Nereida, Sol, Luna, Tilo y Gladio.

En Alola volvió a ver a viejos conocidos como Acromo (Ex-miebro del Team Plasma), Handsome, Destra, Gary y Hoja. Más tarde se enteraría de que su hermano y Hoja estaban saliendo juntos.

Durante su estancia, se encontró con varios Pokémon legendarios como: Tapu koko, Tapu lele, Tapu bulu, Tapu fini, marshadow y necrozma.

A pesar de que en Alola se respiraba tranquilidad muy pronto se vio envuelto en batallas contra el Team Skull (un grupo criminal muy poco, serio en principio), la fundación Aether (dirigida por la madre de Lylia, Samina), la Unidad Ultra e incluso la misteriosa y poderosa organización llamada Team Rainbow Rocket (liderada por Giovanni).

Samina buscaba controlar a las extrañas, misteriosas y peligrosas criaturas llamadas Ultraentes. Al parecer sus hijos o la dudosa moralidad de sus experimentos no parecían importarle en lo absoluto. Aunque luego se vio que había sido afectada por las toxinas de un Ultraente llamado nihilego.

Ash venció a los cuatro Kahuna de Alola, "adoptó" al Pokémon legendario cosmog y viajó junto a Lylia por el Ultraespacio. Incluso recibió la ayuda de los Pokémon legendarios solgaleo, lunala y zeraora.

Finalmente Ash participó en la primera liga Pokémon oficial de Alola ganando tras vencer a sus rivales Tilo, Luna y Gladio.

* * *

Con diecisiete años Ash acompañó a Lylia por la región de Kanto mientras él seguía con su entrenamiento intensivo y ganaba varios torneos menores. Esos torneos ganados le permitían saltarse las rondas eliminatorias de la liga Pokémon y no necesitaba reunir de nuevo las ocho medallas.

Ash se empezó a dar cuenta de que albergaba sentimientos profundos hacia una de sus compañeras de viaje. Sentimientos que no había sabido entender del todo hasta hacía poco.

Para su sorpresa Lylia acabó revelándole quería ser algo más que su amiga. Al parecer ambos jóvenes albergaban el mismo sentimiento el uno por el otro. Tras eso formalizaron su relación y siguieron viajando juntos por el mundo.

* * *

Más tarde Ash y Lylia van a la región de Teselia para participar en el Pokémon World Tournament.

Al haber pasado tres años desde su última visita muchas cosas habían cambiado:

-Su amiga Iris era la campeona de Teselia.

-Había nuevos líderes de gimnasio.

-El Team Plasma ahora era una organización dedicada al cuidado de aquellos Pokémon que habían sido maltratados por los humanos. Aun así seguían sin contar con la confianza del público en general.

-Ghechis había formado el Neo Team Plasma, cuyo objetivo era dominar a todos los Pokémon y a Teselia. Para ello capturaron a un kyurem que habitaba en el Boquete Gigante y provocaron el caos en varias ciudades. Al final fueron detenidos por Ash y sus amigos. Millo y sus hermanos también contribuyeron a la derrota del Neo Team Plasma al traicionar a Ghechis. Los tres hermanos dejaron por fin atrás sus oscuros pasados como miembros del trío sombrío.

Finalmente Ash llegó a participar en el Torneo Mundial de campeones quedando tercero por detrás de Cintia y Rojo. Demostrando así lo mucho que había mejorado.

La estancia de Ash y Lylia en Teselia duró dos meses. Lylia se interesó mucho por Team Plasma y se hizo muy buena amiga de Nanci, una miembro muy importante del grupo.

* * *

Al cumplir diecinueve años Ash Ketchum fue coronado como campeón de Kanto.

Ash y Lylia se casaron cuando tenían veintitrés años. La boda se celebró justo después de que Ash se convirtiese en el campeón de campeones y obtuviese el título de Guardián del Aura. A la boda fueron todos los familiares y amigos de Ash, incluidos campeones de otras regiones y entrenadores de élite.

Tras la boda, y a pesar de que Ash solo tenía ojos para su bella esposa, escuchó con atención las anécdotas que le contaban sus familiares y viejos amigos sobre sus vidas.

Kanto:

-Su hermano Rojo y su esposa Hoja llevaban años sin ser vistos pero habían vuelto a Kanto para la boda de Ash. Ambos eran considerados entrenadores legendarios.

-Misty era una poderosa líder de gimnasio y era considerada la mejor entrenadora Pokémon de tipo agua de toda Kanto.

-Brock, convertido en doctor Pokémon, trabajaba en el hospital de ciudad Plateada. Para sorpresa de algunos (enfermeras Joy y agentes Mara sobretodo) Brock estaba casada con Fortunia, la As del Sierpe Batalla.

-Gary era un famoso investigador Pokémon cuyo campo de trabajo eran los fósiles Pokémon. Estaba prometido con Sabrina, famosa actriz y líder del gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán.

-Amarillo formaba parte del Alto mando de Kanto y en sus ratos libres enseñaba a los niños a cuidar los bosques y a los Pokémon.

-Tracey había pasado de ayudante del profesor Oak a ser un investigador Pokémon famoso. Al igual que su ex-maestro estudiaba la relación entre los humanos y los Pokémon. Estaba casado con Daisy, la hermana mayor de Gary.

Jhoto:

-Oro y Cristal estaban prometidos. Oro había abierto una guardería Pokémon en pueblo Primavera y Cristal se encargaba de conseguirle Pokémon raros, variocolores o con habilidades ocultas.

-Plata había sustituido a Giovanni como líder del Team Rainbow Rocket y había reformado la organización llevando ante la justicia a aquellos que cometieron graves delitos. Con el resto de miembros había formado una organización que colaboraba muy estrechamente con la Policía Internacional. En aquellos momentos estaba saliendo con Lira, la hermana de Cristal.

Hoenn: 

-Aura era una súper coordinadora Pokémon y salía con un chico llamado Bruno. Mientras tanto su hermano Max había sustituido a su padre Norman como líder de gimnasio en ciudad Petalia.

-Blasco había superado su enfermedad y ahora era un entrenador de élite de Hoenn.

-Esmeralda ayudaba al profesor Abedul en el estudio del comportamiento de los Pokémon según sus hábitats.

-Tristana simplemente apareció en la boda justo cuando los novios se estaban besando. No quiso decir donde había estado todos esos años ni lo que había hecho. Estuvo casi todo el resto de la boda hablando con N.

Sinnoh:

-Maya, al igual que Aura, había cumplido su sueño de ser una Super coordinadora.

-Barry y Polo eran entrenadores de élite y viajaban por el mundo en busca de rivales poderosos a los que vencer. Ash se alegró mucho al ver que la actitud de Polo ya no era tan fría y que incluso sonreía de forma sincera algunas veces. Aunque lo que realmente sorprendió a los demás fue la aparición de Barry a la boda acompañado de Inverna, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Puntaneva.

Teselia:

-Iris seguía siendo la campeona de Teselia y se había convertido en una Maestra de Pokémon dragón.

-Millo y sus hermanos habían cambiado su antiguo gimnasio por un elegante restaurante que parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. Durante la boda los tres pasaron bastante tiempo con las hermanas de Misty.

-Liza poseía la agencia de talentos más famosa de Teselia y estaba prometida con un entrenador de élite llamado Lucho.

-Nanci seguía trabajando con el Team Plasma y era la segunda al mando de la organización. Fue a la boda acompañada de un miembro de la policía Internacional llamado Rizzo.

-N dirigía al Team Plasma y había ayudado a muchas personas y Pokémon a lo largo de Teselia. Para sorpresa de Ash, se quedó durante toda la boda y no tuvo problemas a la hora de socializar con los demás, sobre todo con Tristana.

Kalos:

-Serena había conseguido el título de Reina de Kalos y se dedicaba a llevar los grandes espectáculos Pokémon a otras regiones. Gracias a ella ahora también los hombres podían participar en dichos espectáculos.

-Lem era uno de los mejores inventores de Kalos mientras que su hermana Clem era la nueva líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia. Durante la boda Lem estuvo mostrando sus nuevos inventos a Xana y Clem mantuvo una agradable conversación con Esmeralda y Max.

-El antiguo rey de Kalos, A.Z., vio la boda escondido entre las sombras y cuando llegó la deseada hora del banquete se marchó de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alola:

-Luna y Gladio estaban casados. Luna era la actual campeona de Alola y Gladio dirigía la fundación Aether junto a su madre.

-Sol, el hermano de Luna, era miembro del Alto mando y se pasaba los días pensando en cómo conseguir más dinero.

-Tilo era el Kahuna de Melemele y se pasaría la mayor parte del día comiendo malasadas sino fuese porque su novia, Zarala, se encargaba de recordarle sus responsabilidades y mantenerlo a raya… para su desgracia.

-Lulú y Kiawe estaban casados. Lulú dirigía un gran restaurante en Alola mientras que Kiawe seguía trabajando en su rancho y daba clases de danza tradicional.

-Chris y Nereida estaban saliendo juntos. Chris era un gran inventor de Alola y Nereida daba espectáculos acuáticos además de ser una maestra pescadora.

* * *

Actualmente Ash y Lylia vivían en pueblo Paleta aunque también poseían una casa en Alola. Ash era el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo y Lylia era una profesora Pokémon cuyo campo de investigación se centraba en la investigación de Pokémon de otras dimensiones.

Ambos tenían una hija de siete años llamada Aurora y un hijo adoptado de cinco, Chrysan.

Aurora parecía una versión femenina de Ash en cuanto a aspecto físico aunque tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre. Era de personalidad calmada pero se apasionada con los combates Pokémon. Gracias al entrenamiento de Ash, la niña ya tenía el nivel de una líder de gimnasio.

Chrysan era pelirrojo y de piel morena, poseía un carácter muy hiperactivo y adoraba estudiar a los Pokémon. Se pasaba horas ayudando a su madre cuando no estaba jugando sin parar con los Pokémon de su padre.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ash al ver a sus hijos jugando en el rancho del profesor Oak. Su bella esposa estaba cerca de ellos, sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro. En momentos así Ash se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Noche de chicas I

Lylia estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Muy pronto sería el día más importante de su vida. Tenía veintitrés años. Ella y Ash llevaban seis años de noviazgo, los cuales por fin se habían terminado. Iban a casarse.

Casarse. Una palabra en la que Lylia no había pensado desde que era niña. Ahora se le hacía extraño tenerla todo el rato en la cabeza. La sensación que sentía al recordarla hacía que su corazón palpitase muy fuertemente y un agradable calor subiese por todo su cuerpo.

Aun así, los meses previos a la boda fueron un gran sufrimiento para ella y Ash. Sobre todo para Ash, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ir de tienda en tienda en busca de la ropa adecuada.

Por suerte, al ser el actual campeón de Kanto había adquirido cierta experiencia atendiendo numerosas llamadas, ayudando a organizar grandes eventos, etc…Gracias a eso los preparativos de la boda fueron más llevaderos.

Las madres de Ash y Lylia se habían involucrado bastante en la boda. Samina aportó dinero, a pesar de las protestas de Lylia, y Delia se encargó de que Ash no se olvidase de nada y tuviese un traje impecable para el día señalado.

El hecho de que Ash fuese un campeón regional y Lylia la hija de una gran empresaria hizo que los periodistas anunciasen la boda como la noticia del siglo.

 _-¿La noticia del siglo?_ -había pensado Lylia atónita, al leer el periódico esta mañana. Casi le daban ganas de reírse, si no fuese por los nervios que invadían su cuerpo.

-¡Tierra llamando a Lylia!, ¿estás bien? Pareces más pálida de lo normal-le preguntó su mejor amiga algo preocupada.

-¡Estoy bien, Lulú!-respondió Lylia demasiado rápido.

Estaban en un restaurante de ciudad Verde, celebrando que faltaban tres días para el gran acontecimiento. Una especie de despedida de soltera.

Junto a Lylia y Lulú estaban Hoja, Misty, Sabrina, Amarillo, Cristal, Aura, Destra, Maya, Iris, Nanci, Liza, Serena, Clem, Zarala, Nereida. No se conocían entre todas y solo tenían una cosa en común: Todas habían conocido o acompañado a Ash alguna vez durante sus viajes.

-¿No me digas que aun estás nerviosa?-le preguntó Zarala con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-. ¡Qué mona! Siempre has sido muy tímida.

-¿Seguro que no has bebido demasiado?-le preguntó Cristal preocupada a Zarala, al verla tambalearse ligeramente de un lado hacia otro.

-No te preocupes, siempre se mueve así-le aseguró Nereida con una expresión inalterable en su rostro.

-No pasa nada si estás nerviosa-le dijo Hoja a Lylia-. Yo estuve a punto de no ir a mi propia boda del miedo que me entró en el último momento

-¿En serio?-preguntó Lylia incrédula. Por lo que Ash le había contado de Hoja era una chica que no se echaba atrás en sus decisiones, por lo que aquello le extrañaba bastante. Las demás chicas también la observaron con curiosidad.

-Así es-sintió Hoja con lentamente mientras miraba su vaso lleno de zumo de bayas-. Por unos instantes pensé en que estaba cometiendo un gran error. He sido entrenadora, miembro del Alto mando e incluso campeona durante un tiempo. Sin embargo… ¿Casarme? No podía creérmelo, era demasiado. Una decisión que me cambiaría la vida por siempre, mucho más que cualquiera de mis anteriores decisiones.

Hoja se detuvo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Aura y Maya al mismo tiempo al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de continuar.

-¿En serio queréis saber qué pasó?

-¡Pues claro!- respondieron impacientes las chicas.

-Pues me puse a recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado Rojo y yo juntos. Tantos los buenos como los malos-respondió Hoja con una pequeña sonrisa-. Y me hice esta pregunta… ¿Realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esta persona? ¿Realmente quiero que él sea la persona con la que me despierte todos los días de mi vida? ¿Con la que comparta mis alegrías y sufrimientos?

-Que sorpresa, nunca te imaginé como el tipo de persona que se toma su tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida-comentó Sabrina. Aquello sorprendió a todos, era la primera vez en toda la noche que decía más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Yo tampoco te habría imaginado como el tipo de persona que se une a una organización criminal pero ya ves, la vida está llena de sorpresas-respondió Hoja.

Las demás chicas miraron nerviosas las chispas que saltaban entre Hoja y Sabrina.

-¡Bueno ya vale!-dijo Misty haciendo de intermediaria-. Hoja no es una cabeza hueca y Sabrina ya no trabaja para el Team Rocket. ¿Podrías dejar vuestra absurda rivalidad a un lado? Está noche es para Lylia, no para ver como os peleáis.

Lylia miró a Misty, agradecida por haber impedido una posible masacre en el restaurante.

-…Lo siento-dijeron Hoja y Sabrina.

-Ahora continua con tu historia por favor-dijo Clem muy ilusionada.

-Pues tras pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que sí, quería que Rojo fuese esa persona especial con la que quieres envejecer durante el resto de tu vida-dijo Hoja finalizando su narración.

 _-¿Y ya está?-_ pensaron todas las chicas decepcionadas.

Lylia pensó muy seriamente en las palabras de Hoja.

-Yo he estado en varias bodas-dijo Liza-. Os aseguro que el momento en el cual dos personas se unen bajo la bendición de Arceus es de las cosas más bonitas que he visto.

-Pero lo que viene después del matrimonio es la auténtica prueba de fuego-aseguró Cristal.

-El matrimonio…Sin duda es un camino difícil-comentó Nereida-. Mis padres llevan muchos años casados pero se de parejas que se divorciaron a los pocos años de haber pasado por el altar.

Lylia apretó fuertemente sus manos al oír aquello.

-¿Es de eso de lo que tienes miedo, Lylia?-le preguntó Sabrina al darse cuenta de su tensa postura corporal.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tienes miedo de que Ash decida que no quiere seguir atada a ti y pida el divorcio?

-¡Sabrina!-gritó Lulú indignada.

-No veo mal alguno en la pregunta de Sabrina-dijo de repente Serena-. Si Lylia piensa así tal vez no debería hacer que Ash tome una decisión de la que luego va a arrepentirse.

-¿Eso te encantaría, verdad?-murmuró Destra.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntó Serena frunciendo el ceño.

-No deberías dejar que tus sentimientos personales arruinen el día más importante de la vida de Lylia-le advirtió Destra-. Si de verdad conoces a Ash sabrás que jamás tomaría esta decisión si no estuviese seguro del todo.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso. Lylia se armó de valor y decidió hablar en ese momento.

-Sí, tengo miedo-todas las chicas la miraban fijamente-. En realidad, tenía miedo. Pero tras lo que ha dicho Hoja me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Ash es un hombre que lo da todo por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Un hombre que no me abandona en los momentos más difíciles, un hombre que no solo me hace feliz sino mejor persona al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podría no casarme con semejante hombre?

-¿Sabes? Creo que Ash piensa lo mismo de ti-le respondió Misty con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿E-en serio?-dijo Lylia nerviosa de nuevo.

Serena hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido pero la ignoraron.

-Yo también, solo hay que ver la manera en la que te mira y habla de ti-le aseguró Maya-. Parece el hombre más feliz del mundo cada vez que oye tu nombre.

-¡Qué romántico!-dijo Aura.

-Sin duda el crío ya es todo un hombre-dijo Iris arqueando una ceja.

-¿Un hombre, eh?-dijo Liza pensativa-. Eso significa que los dos ya habéis tenido s-

-¡Liza, eso es personal!-gritó Lulú interrumpiéndola.

-Pero estamos entre amigas.

-A mí también me gustaría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta-dijo Serena, mirando a Lylia fijamente.

La chica estaba más roja que una baya tamate y miraba al suelo del restaurante como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿No? ¡¿En serio?!-dijo Iris muy sorprendida-. Retiro lo que he dicho antes, sigue siendo un crío.

-La hombría no se mide por ese tipo de cosas, Iris-dijo Cristal.

\- Tal vez las cosas no van también entre ellos como nos quieren hacer creer. Si yo fuese un hombre y tuviese como novia a Lylia no lo dudaría ni un instante-les aseguró Serena.

-Quizás ese es el motivo por el cual Ash no te eligió-dijo Lylia, harta de soportar las indirectas de la Reina de Kalos.

Las demás chicas retrocedieron un poco, incluso Sabrina. El ambiente estaba tan caldeado que los otros comensales empezaron a levantarse muy nerviosos de sus mesas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó calmadamente Serena a Lylia.

-Ash tiene en cuenta mis sentimientos y yo los suyos, por eso nuestro relación es tan buena-dijo Lylia muy seria con un tono de voz firme-. No necesitamos tener sexo para saber que nos amamos el uno al otro sin reservas.

-Me parece que alguien está celosa por no haber sido su primer beso-dijo Serena perdiendo la calma.

-¡¿Tú fuiste el primer beso de Ash?!-gritó atónita Iris.

-Así es-dijo Serena, lanzando una mirada orgullosa a Lylia.

-Me temo que eso no es cierto, fue en realidad una chica de Altomare-intervino Cristal, al recordar sus aventuras con Ash.

-¿Pero a cuantas chicas ha besado Ash?-preguntó Iris sorprendida.

-¿Solo vamos a contar las que ha besado? Por qué las que se han enamorado de él superan la veintena-dijo Amarillo, Al ver como la miraban todos decidió explicarse-. Como miembro del Alto mando que mejor le conoce solemos hablar bastante. Parece que no es de mentalidad tan espesa como antes y se ha dado cuenta de todos los corazones que rompió por el camino.

-Vaya con el crío-dijo Iris sin poder creérselo.

-¿De qué te sorprendes?-le preguntó Destra riéndose-. Por lo que he podido observar muchas de nosotras hemos tenido cierto "enamoramiento" con Ash en algún momento de nuestras vidas, tú incluida.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Iris sonrojándose un poco. Misty, Amarillo, Aura, Maya y Nereida también se sonrojaron.

-Pero de todas nosotras yo soy la que dio el primer paso-dijo Serena algo molesta.

-¿El primer paso para violar su espacio personal y su intimidad?-preguntó Lylia.

-... ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Lo que has oído-respondió Lylia sin dejarse intimidar-. Ash me lo contó todo pero como es tan buena persona nunca le dio ninguna importancia. Al contrario que él, la mayoría de las personas pensamos que besar a alguien sin su consentimiento no está bien. Si hubieses sido un hombre seguramente te habrían arrestado por asalto sexual.

Clem pensó que Lylia tenía razón. De pequeña se había dado cuenta de lo que Serena sentía por Ash y aquel beso le había parecido muy romántico. Ahora que era más mayor su forma de pensar había cambiado.

Las demás chicas no decían nada, mirando todo el rato entre Lylia y Serena como si estuviesen en un partido de ping-pong.

-Creo que todas deberíamos relajarnos un poco-dijo Cristal alzando las manos, en un intento de que las cosas no fuesen a mayores.

-¿Relajarnos?-pregunto incrédula Serena-. ¿Después de lo que me ha dicho?

-¿Acaso es mentira?-preguntó Lylia-. Ash y yo nos queremos y te aseguro que nuestro primer beso fue con consentimiento de ambas partes. Así es como se empieza una relación sana.

A partir de ahí las cosas solo empeoraron. Serena se lanzó sobre Lylia y ambas rodaron por el suelo. Las chicas se levantaron enseguida de sus sillas para ir a separarlas antes de que cometiesen una locura.

 _-Para una vez que abro la boca... Mira lo que he provocado_ -pensó Liza asustada y arrepentida.

-¡Rápido, antes de que Lylia la mate!-gritó Nereida perdiendo su expresión inalterable.

-Bueno, Serena también sabe protegerse-dijo Clem intentando defender a su amiga.

-Lylia llevó una vez en su mochila a un Pokémon que pesaba 999,9 kg-dijo Lulú. Las demás chicas abrieron los ojos como platos al oír aquella locura.

 _-¡Es como Ash!-_ pensaron asustadas al recordar como el joven campeón había llevado durante su viaje a Pokémon muy pesados como si nada-. _¡Sin duda son la pareja perfecta!_

 _-Mejor no les digo nada sobre Max_ -pensó Aura al recordar cierto incidente relacionado con su munchlax y su hermano.

Serena aterrizó de repente en mitad de la mesa rompiéndola y quedándose sin respiración durante unos segundos.

-¡Salvajes!-gritó indignada una de los comensales.

-¡Cuanta verdad!-dijo otra-. ¡En mis tiempos todos los problemas se arreglaban con un buen combate Pokémon!

Serena se levantó con dificultad de la mesa rota. Su vestido estaba desgarrado y la chica jadeaba con fuerza. Lylia sin embargo solo tenía un par de arañazos y parecían sobrarle las fuerzas.

-¿Ya has tenido bastante?-le preguntó Lylia.

-¡Que te lo has creído!-Serena, furiosa, fue a sacar una Poké Ball cuando su brazo fue detenido por Sabrina.

-¿En serio crees que tienes alguna oportunidad de vencer a una persona que ganó una vez la liga de Kanto y la liga de Alola?-le preguntó Sabrina muy seria-. Esto no es un espectáculo Pokémon, no durarías ni un segundo.

Serena, abatida, bajó el brazo. Sabrina tenía razón. De todas las presentes era la que menos posibilidades tenía de salir bien parada si combatía contra Lylia. No quería herir a sus Pokémon en una batalla perdida de antemano.

-Creo que es hora de que las dos tengáis una conversación seria-les dijo Hoja poniendo las manos sobre sus cadera-. A solas…Pero por si acaso dadnos vuestras Poké Balls.

Lylia y Serena se miraron entre ellas con odio y sacaron sus Poké Ball. Hoja las recogió todas y Destra se encargó de sacarlas del restaurante mientras las demás chicas esperaban al desenlace de todo aquello.

-Bueno, menuda noche de chicas-murmuró Maya apenada.

-¿De quién ha sido la idea de meter a Lylia y a Serena en el mismo lugar?-preguntó Nanci.

-De la misma persona que nos ha metido a Hoja y a mí en el mismo lugar-respondió Sabrina mirando a Misty.

-¿Qué? Al principio me pareció muy buena idea.

-¿Buena idea?-preguntó Amarillo incrédula.

-Si querías provocar una batalla lo has conseguido, amiga mía-dijo Iris poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento-dijo Misty agachando la cabeza-. Pensé que tal vez, si estábamos con ellas, podrían superar sus problemas personales. No creí que llegaríamos a esto.

-Se supone que una líder de gimnasio debe ser capaz de ver venir este tipo de cosas-comentó Hoja.

-No te preocupes, seguro que sale todo bien-le dijo Nereida a Misty-. Además, Destra va a quedarse cerca de ellas por si acaso.

-¿Habéis olvidado que Destra todavía siente algo por Ash?-comentó Aura. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a espiar a sus amigas sin que se enterasen. No querían un asesinato días antes de la boda.

-Aaah, el amor. El arma más poderosa del mundo sin ninguna duda-murmuró Zarala muy triste.

-Sí, un arma de doble filo-dijo Lulú preocupada.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Noche de chicas II

Luna corría hacia el restaurante. A su lado iba Lira, la hermana de Cristal.

-¡No me puedo creer que lleguemos tan tarde!-dijo angustiada Lira-. ¡Mi hermana me va a matar!

-No te preocupes, seguro que nos perdonan-le aseguró Luna. Las dos se habían conocido por el camino. Lira había reconocido a Luna como la campeona de Alola y al ver que se dirigían al mismo lugar no le había costado mucho atar cabos e identificarla como amiga de Lylia.

-No conoces a mi hermana-le explicó Lira asustada-. Es toda una mandona y siempre quiere que todos nos comportemos como si fuésemos de la realeza o algo por el estilo.

-Pues a mi hermano no le importaría ser de la realeza-dijo Luna riéndose-. Tranquila, no creo que nos hayamos perdido nada importante. ¡La noche es joven y nosotras aún más!

 _-¡Cuanto entusiasmo!_ -pensó Lira sorprendida-. _Me gustaría que Plata fuese así algunas veces._

Justo al llegar al restaurante vieron que salían Misty, Hoja, Sabrina, Amarillo, Cristal, Aura, Maya, Iris, Liza, Nanci, Clem, Zarala, Nereida y Lulú. Todas tenían gestos de preocupación en sus rostros y parecían estresadas.

-¡Luna!-gritaron Lulú y Nereida al ver aparecer a su amiga.

-¡Alola, chicas!-respondió ella-. Siento llegar tarde.

-¿Trabajo o Gladio?-preguntó Zarala de repente, mientras invadía su espacio personal.

-¿C-cómo?

-¿Qué cuál es el motivo de tu tardanza, campeona?-volvió a preguntar Zarala, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¡Trabajo por supuesto!-dijo ella sonrojándose-. M-mi marido Gladio está muy ocupado ayudando con las preparaciones de la boda de Lylia.

-¡Hermanita!-gritó Cristal al ver a Lira-. ¡A buenas horas vienes!

-Lo siento-se disculpó Lira-. Desde que soy miembro del Alto mando se me olvidan este tipo de cosas.

-Eso no es excusa y lo sabes-dijo Cristal cruzándose de brazos-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Hoja puso una mano encima del hombro de Cristal para detenerla.

-Déjalo, ahora no es momento para discusiones entre hermanas.

-Exacto, tenemos que encontrar cuanto antes a Lylia, Serena y Destra-dijo Lulú muy preocupada.

-Cierto, lo siento-dijo Cristal suspirando.

Luna y Lira se miraron entre ellas, algo confusas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntaron finalmente.

-Más bien que es lo que no ocurre-dijo Clem suspirando.

-Pasión, dolor, locura y muerte serán los condimentos de este plato conocido como "trágica noche"-dijo Iris de forma dramática.

Todas, excepto Liza y Nanci la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-No la hagáis caso, solo está imitando a Millo-les dijo Liza.

Tras un silencio incómodo Misty procedió a contarles a Luna y a Lira lo sucedido en el restaurante. Cuando terminó su relato las dos chicas no podían creérselo.

-¿Y las habéis dejado solas?-preguntó Luna incrédula-. ¿Estáis locas? ¿En serio creéis que van a solucionar sus problemas así como así?

-Hermana, ¿no se supone que tú siempre evitas este tipo de cosas?-le preguntó Lira a Cristal.

-Generalmente sí pero esto se escapa a mi control-contestó Cristal algo molesta.

-Por fin algo, a parte de tu novio, se escapa a tu control-dijo Lira.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¡N-nada!

-Tengo una idea, chicas-dijo Maya interrumpiéndolas-. ¿Y si solo van a ver cómo están Hoja, Luna y Lulú?

-¿Por qué solo nosotras tres?-preguntó Hoja arqueando una ceja.

-Las tres estáis casadas por lo que sabréis manejar mejor este tipo de situaciones-respondió Maya con una risa nerviosa.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-respondió Lulú-. ¿No será que tienes miedo de ir?

-Después de lo que ha dicho Iris no me extrañaría-dijo Aura.

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?-preguntó Iris ofendida.

-¿Queréis dejar de perder el tiempo diciendo tonterías? ¿Ya habéis olvidado que tenemos que encontrarlas?-dijo Sabrina perdiendo la paciencia y marchándose de allí-. ¡Vamos! Usaré mis habilidades psíquicas para buscarlas.

-Hagámosle caso-sugirió Hoja-. Sabrina no suele tener mucha paciencia con la gente que le contradice.

Las chicas fueron por detrás de Sabrina mientras que esta cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

-Hum…No parecen estar tan lejos como creía-murmuró Sabrina.

-¿Entonces es verdad que Sabrina tiene poderes psíquicos?-preguntó Luna muy sorprendida.

-Sí, pero es mejor que no la hagas enfadar-le susurró Misty al oído-. O te convertirá en una muñeca.

* * *

Lylia, Serena y Destra caminaban por mitad de ciudad Verde. Lylia y Serena evitaban mirarse o hablarse mientras que Destra caminaba por detrás de ellas con gesto serio y pensativo.

 _-Menuda noche de chicas_ -pensó Lylia frunciendo el ceño-. _Se suponía que iba a divertirme con mis amigas para poder quitarme los nervios de la boda. Pero claro, he acabado peleándome con la casi ex-novia de mi prometido._

Lylia estuvo a punto de reírse al pensar en el término "casi ex-novia" pero se contuvo. La situación no era muy propicia.

Lylia notó que cada vez se cruzaban con menos gente por el camino. Reconoció casi enseguida la zona llena de árboles que tenían delante.

 _-¿El bosque Verde?_ -pensó al ver el lugar hacia el que se dirigían. Un recuerdo comenzó a aflorar en su mente.

* * *

 _Hace varios años Ash y Lylia habían confesado los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro en ciudad Verde. Tras eso, por fin iban a tener su primera cita oficial como novios._

 _-No te preocupes-le aseguró Ash-. Yo me encargaré de prepararlo todo._

 _-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Lylia algo preocupada._

 _-¡Totalmente!-respondió Ash muy seguro de sí mismo-. Dentro de siete días tendrás la cita de tu vida._

 _-Bueno…Yo nunca he tenido una cita-dijo Lylia sonrojándose un poco-. Así que tampoco es necesario que te esfuerces mucho._

 _Ash le agarró las manos de forma cariñosa y la miró a los ojos._

 _-También es mi primera cita, ¿sabes? Y aunque no lo fuera todo esfuerzo vale la pena…Con tal de verte feliz._

 _Lylia sonrió al sentir que algo se removía en su corazón. Una extraña sensación que no supo identificar muy bien. Lo único que sabía es que cada día estaba más enamorada del joven de pueblo Paleta._

 _-Gracias-le dijo. Sin previo aviso Ash acercó sus labios a los suyos y comenzó un beso lento que se tornó apasionado cuando Lylia, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, no tardó mucho en corresponderle._

 _Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire los dos estaban muy sonrojados._

 _-No he podido evitarlo-dijo Ash al ver la mirada interrogativa de Lylia-. Estás muy hermosa cuando sonríes._

 _Los cinco siguientes días el ánimo de Ash decayó por alguna misteriosa razón. No parecía el mismo. Caminaba de un lado hacia otro murmurando sin parar. Tenía casi todo el rato el Poké Móvil en la mano y estaba muy nervioso._

 _Llegó a un punto en el cual ni siquiera hacía caso de lo que Lylia o Pikachu le decían. Fue en ese momento cuando Lylia decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _-Ash-le dijo muy seriamente al sexto día-. Tenemos que hablar._

 _Ash se asustó bastante. Según había oído de sus otros amigos, que tu pareja te dijese "tenemos que hablar" nunca auguraba nada bueno._

 _-¿Q-que sucede?-preguntó Ash tragando saliva._

 _-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí-respondió Lylia cogiéndole de las manos-. Llevas varios días comportándote de manera muy extraña._

 _-¿Un comportamiento extraño? ¿Yo?-preguntó Ash, fingiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando._

 _-Sí, mira lo he apuntado todo aquí-dijo Lylia sacando un diario de su bolsillo-. Es un diario en el cual recojo datos sobre diferentes parejas para saber cómo mejorar nuestra relación. También lo usó para apuntar las cosas, privadas o no, que hacemos tú y yo._

 _Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Ash. Lylia no podía evitar verlo todo como un experimento científico. No es que la chica no tuviese emociones pero todo lo que era nuevo para ella merecía ser investigado a conciencia._

 _Lylia comenzó a enumerarle todo lo extraño que había hecho durante los últimos días. Ash agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad._

 _-Ash, por favor-dijo Lylia al verlo abatido-. Dime que es lo que te ocurre._

 _-Yo…_

 _Lylia vio que Ash no parecía tener muchas ganas de compartir sus preocupaciones. Así que hizo algo que estaba segura que le ayudaría relajarse._

 _Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo. Tímidamente ambos abrieron sus bocas para profundizar el beso mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro, no queriendo soltarse en ningún momento. Sus lenguas se acariciaban en una violenta pero amorosa danza de dominación. Las manos de Ash recorrían las curvas de su novia mientras que las de ella acariciaban su cara y cabello._

 _Finalmente se separaron pero sin dejar de abrazarse, con sus frentes pegadas la una a la otra._

 _-Ash-susurró Lylia cuando dejó de estar atontada debido a la intensidad del beso._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo?_

 _Ash frunció ligeramente el ceño._

 _-No recuerdo que dijésemos muchas cosas ya que estuvimos un buen rato besándonos-comentó el chico._

 _Lylia se rió y sonrojó un poco al oír aquello._

 _-Dijimos que nuestra relación debía tener como pilar la sinceridad. Debemos confiar el uno en el otro si queremos que esto funcione... Por eso no quiero que te guardes lo que sea que te esté causando dolor…Por favor._

 _Ash miró a Lylia a los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes que lo hacían perder más de una vez el control estaban ahora empañados por la tristeza._

 _-Siento mucho haberte preocupado-dijo finalmente el chico-. Lo que pasa es que…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-..._

 _-Ash..._

 _-...¡No sé cómo organizar la cita perfecta!_

 _Lylia retrocedió un poco. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Eso era todo?_

 _-Por eso he estado haciendo llamadas a mis amigos, incluso a mi madre-confesó Ash avergonzado-. Pero cada uno parece tener una idea muy diferente de lo que es una cita perfecta. Sobretodo Oro...Ese chico solo piensa en una cosa._

 _Lylia se separó de Ash y comenzó a reírse._

 _-Y-yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Ash algo molesto._

 _-Lo siento pero es que pensé que era algo grave-dijo Lylia cuando por fin se calmó-. Ash, si estoy contigo la cita ya será perfecta. Ya deberías saberlo._

 _-Pero… ¿y el lugar de la cita? ¿Y la comida? ¿Y la música? ¿Y la ropa que debo llevar?_

 _-¿Y si nos vamos al bosque Verde?-dijo Lylia interrumpiéndole antes de que le diese un ataque de ansiedad._

 _-¿Al bosque Verde?_

 _-Sí, podemos hacer allí nuestra primera cita. Es un lugar muy hermosos no crees-dijo Lylia con los ojos brillantes-. Además, así no tendrás que preocuparte por tonterías como la música o la ropa que debes llevar._

 _Tras varios minutos de dialogo Lylia logró convencer a Ash y al día siguiente hicieron un picnic en mitad del bosque Verde. La comida era en parte comprada y en parte hecha por ambos. Después de comer pasaron el resto del día explorando el bosque para luego quedarse en un rincón e intercambiar besos y caricias bajo el cielo estrellado._

* * *

-¿Cuánto más vamos a estar caminando?-preguntó Serena, sacando de sus pensamientos a Lylia.

-Un poco más-contestó Destra en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión alguna.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del bosque Verde Destra las hizo detenerse.

-Bien, creo que es ya es la hora-dijo Destra de repente.

-¿La hora de qué?-preguntó Lylia confusa.

Destra no respondió. Simplemente sacó dos Poké Ball de las cuales salieron un alakazam y un raikou.

-¡Raaa!-rugió el Pokémon Trueno.

-¡¿Un raikou?!-gritó Serena retrocediendo un poco al observar al imponente Pokémon.

-¡¿Un Pokémon legendario?!-gritó Lylia emocionada.

-"Una" raikou-le corrigió Destra-. Es hembra.

Lylia se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¡He leído muchas historias sobre su especie! Se que habitan principalmente en la región de Johto pero Ash me dijo que una vez vio a un raikou variocolor en Sinnoh. ¡Es increíble!

Lylia abrazó y acarició a la raikou, quien miró a Destra algo sorprendida e incómoda con las atenciones de la rubia. Destra pareció comunicarle algo con la mirada ya que se tranquilizó enseguida.

-Su piel es tan suave-comentó Lylia muy alegre.

-L-la verdad es que es bastante bonita-admitió Serena una vez se hubo pasado el susto inicial.

-¿Por qué has sacado a tus Pokémon?-le preguntó Lylia a Destra.

-Ahora lo veréis-dijo Destra en un tono misterioso-. ¡Alakazam, usa psíquico!

-¡Ala!-gritó Alakazam. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo rosado muy intenso. Lylia y Serena cayeron al suelo y se agarraron las cabezas debido al dolor que comenzaban sentir.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!-preguntó Lylia confusa y algo asustada.

-Tranquilas, tan solo estoy cambiando un poquito la frecuencia de vuestras ondas mentales para evitar que Sabrina pueda localizarnos-les explicó-. Os dolerá durante un rato la cabeza pero no habrá efectos secundarios.

-¿Por eso nos has traído aquí, verdad?-preguntó Serena-. Para deshacerte de nosotras.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que tú también estás enamorada de Ash, todas lo sabemos así que no finjas estar sorprendida-dijo Serena.

-Destra, ¿es eso cierto?-preguntó Lylia. ¿Es qué ahora todas las mujeres enamoradas de su prometido iban a atacarla?

-…Es cierto, Lylia-dijo finalmente Destra-. También sigo enamorada de Ash. Y gracias a vosotras dos me he dado cuenta de que si no solucionamos esto ahora tendremos muchos problemas en el futuro…Raikou, ya sabes que hacer.

Su Pokémon la miró durante unos segundos y luego avanzó hacia las chicas, quienes iban retrocediendo muy lentamente.

 _-Tú no eres la única con Pokémon poderosos_ -pensó Lylia mientras buscaba una Ente Ball en su cinturón. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que todas sus Poké Balls las tenía Hoja.

* * *

-Chicas-dijo Sabrina muy preocupada-. No puedo localizarlas.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Iris.

-E-es... como si alguien estuviese bloqueando mis habilidades.

-Tal vez sea Destra-sugirió Aura algo asustada.

-Cierto, si mal no recuerdo posee Pokémon de tipo psíquico-dijo Sabrina-. Creo que puede estar usándolos para impedir que las encuentre.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?-preguntó Cristal confusa.

-¿No recuerdas lo que Aura ha dicho antes?-le dijo Amarillo-. Destra también está enamorada de Ash.

-Y ahora Lylia y Serena están solas con ella en un lugar desconocido…y sin sus Pokémon-terminó diciendo Nereida.

-Cuando dije lo de la noche trágica solo era una broma-comentó Iris muy arrepentida-. No pensé que esto se nos fuese a salir de las manos de una forma tan absurda.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de locuras y tonterías que se pueden cometer cuando hay amor de por medio-le aseguró Liza.

Misty sacó su Poké Móvil y comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿A quién llamas? ¡Tenemos que buscar a Lylia y las demás!-dijo Nanci muy angustiada por el destino de su amiga.

-Por eso creo que es hora de llamar al único que puede solucionar esto.

* * *

En pueblo Paleta, Ash, su madre Delia y Pikachu recorrían su nueva casa. Era el regalo de bodas de Samina, la madre de Lylia. Al principio ambos jóvenes habían querido rechazarlo de mil y un maneras pero Samina no les había dejado.

 _-Controlada o no, mi madre no suele admitir un "no" por respuesta-había comentado Lylia._

La casa era de tres pisos y sus colores predominantes eran el rojo y el blanco. Ash solía llamarla "mansión" en broma. Comenzar a vivir allí para el joven campeón de Kanto había sido un poco incómodo pero Lylia le aseguró que se acabaría acostumbrando.

 _-Tú lo tienes fácil siempre has vivido en lugares así-le dijo Ash en broma._

 _-Pero nunca con una compañía tan interesante-le respondió ella sonriente._

Delia, la madre de Ash, vivía en el primer piso. Ash no había querido dejarla viviendo sola en su antigua casa.

-Sigo pensando que estarías mejor sin mí-dijo Delia a su hijo-. Necesitáis vuestra intimidad.

-Tenemos dos piso enteros para nuestra intimidad, mamá-dijo Ash exasperado-. No insistas, no quiero que estés sola. Además, fue Lylia quien me lo sugirió tras una charla que tuvimos.

Ash no quería comentarle que tenía más motivos para no querer dejarla sola. Eso era muy personal y no quería sacar a flote recuerdos muy dolorosos para ambos.

-Esa chica es una joya, ya puedes tratarla bien hijo mío-dijo Delia muy alegre-. Chicas así no se encuentran todos los días.

-Sí, sí que es una joya. Ni yo mismo puedo creerme la suerte que he tenido de encontrarla.

Delia sonrió aún más al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de su hijo al pensar en su prometida.

-¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que si te acabas casando con alguien sería con Misty, Cristal, Aura, Maya, Iris o Serena. Se notaba que tenías mucha química con ellas.

-¿E-en serio?-preguntó Ash algo nervioso-. Cristal, Aura y Maya son muy buenas amigas, además de que ya tenían novios cuando las volví a ver.

-¿Y qué me dices de Misty, Iris o Serena?

-B-bueno, creo que llegué a estar interesado en Misty durante una tiempo pero no sentí lo mismo que sintió por Lylia. En cuanto a Iris, puede que hubiese algo de atracción entre nosotros pero nunca estuve muy seguro de eso. Y Serena...Lo de Serena fue algo más unilateral.

Delia miraba a su hijo con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Ta has vuelto muy maduro.

-Eso es lo bueno de tener a alguien como Lylia cerca.

-Hum…Lylia, cuando la conocí me pareció una tímida vulpix con el potencial de convertirse en una poderosa ninetales.

-¡Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con el profesor Oak, mamá!-rió Ash al oír esa comparación-. Aunque debo admitir que has acertado de pleno.

-Soy la madre de dos grandes entrenadores Pokémon, ¿qué te esperabas?

Antes de que Ash pudiese responder su Poké Móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

El rostro de Ash pasó de ser alegre a ser de confusión, ira, preocupación y finalmente miedo.

-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó su madre muy preocupada.

-¡Debo irme ahora mismo, luego te lo cuento todo!-contestó Ash a su madre. Pikachu se subió a su hombro enseguida. No sabía que pasaba pero iba acompañar a su amigo de todas formas.

Ash salió de la casa a toda prisa y sacó la Poké Ball de Charizard.

-¿Cha?-preguntó el Pokémon Llama.

-Necesito que me lleves enseguida a ciudad Verde-le urgió Ash mientras sacaba un mega-aro cuya piedra activadora comenzó a iluminarse. La charizardita Y que Charizard llevaba colgada al cuello también emitió un poderoso brillo permitiendo al Pokémon mega evolucionar.

Ash y Pikachu abandonaron pueblo Palea a toda prisa montados en Charizard. Ash rezaba a Arceus por no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.**

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Noche de chicas III

Mega-charizard Y aterrizó en una zona algo alejada del bosque Verde y Ash deshizo la megaevolución para que pudiese descansar. Misty y el resto de las chicas le estaban esperando y parecían muy nerviosas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-preguntó Ash nada más bajarse de su Pokémon. Cuando Misty le había llamado no le había dado muchas explicaciones. Tan solo sabía que Lylia y Serena habían tenido una muy fuerte discusión.

-Pues verás…-comenzó a decir la pelirroja. Tras varios minutos y con la ayuda de las demás, Ash pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

El joven dio un largo suspiro y se frotó la frente.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto justo a tres días de la boda?-dijo Ash, preocupado por cómo se debía de sentir Lylia en aquellos momentos-. Sé que has tenido muy malas ideas Misty, ¿pero juntar a Lylia y a Serena en la misma mesa?

-Lo siento, no pensé que Serena no hubiese superado tu rechazo-respondió Misty algo ofendida.

-Era obvio que no lo iba a superar-dijo Clem-. Siempre estuvo muy enamorada de él. Supongo que por eso Ash ha evitado presentarlas la una a la otra todo este tiempo.

-¿En serio has hecho eso?-le preguntó Maya sorprendida-. ¿Tanto miedo tenías de Serena?

-No es eso-respondió Ash avergonzado-. Pero sabía que sería una situación demasiado incómoda.

-Y al final la ha acabado siendo-comentó Zarala, mirando fijamente a Misty.

-Solo quería que todas nos conociésemos todas mejor y que Lylia supiese que podía contar con nosotras.

-Pero debes admitir que esta no ha sido la mejor manera-comentó Sabrina.

-En vez de meterte con las demás usa tus poderes para localizar a Lylia, Serena y Destra-le recriminó Hoja.

-Ya te he dicho que algún Pokémon está bloqueando mis poderes-contestó Sabrina.

-No será necesario usar tus habilidades psíquicas-dijo Ash de repente-. Las localizaré por sus auras.

-¿C-cómo?-preguntó Cristal muy confusa. Muchas de sus compañeras también estaban igual.

-¡Cierto, algunas no sabéis que Ash es un Guardián del Aura!-exclamó Aura.

-Los guardianes del aura son un concepto muy conocido en Sinnoh y en ciertas zonas de Hoenn, Teselia y Kalos-les informó Maya. Enseguida, entre ella y Ash les pusieron al tanto de lo que era el aura y las habilidades de aquellos capaces de manipularla.

-¡I-increíble! Entonces Ash… ¿serás capaz de encontrarlas solo por sus auras?-preguntó Lulú asombrada.

-Sí…-dijo Ash cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos-. El aura de Lylia lo conozco muy bien…Las tres están en el bosque Verde…Puedo detectar el aura de un Pokémon psíquico cerca de ellas…Yo diría que es un alakazam…

-Ese Pokémon debe de ser de Destra-comentó Aura.

-Debe de ser él quien está interfiriendo con los poderes de Sabrina-dijo Amarillo.

-Realmente no siento que me esté haciendo algo a mí-dijo Sabrina muy seria-. Creo que en realidad está haciéndoles algo a las mentes de Lylia y a Serena. En cuanto a Destra, tiene su mente bloqueada a cualquier contacto psíquico. Para no tener habilidades psíquicas es muy buena…

-También detecto a otro Pokémon…Es muy poderoso…Y se está acercando-dijo Ash abriendo lentamente los ojos.

* * *

 **Bosque Verde…**

-¿A dónde ha ido Raikou?-preguntó Lylia a Destra. Las tres chicas se encontraban estaban sentadas en el suelo. A Lylia y a Serena aún les dolía un poco la cabeza pero no estaban en peligro.

-La he enviado a que se ocupe de todo aquel que quiera interrumpirnos-respondió Destra tranquilamente-. Tranquilas, no causará daños permanentes pero no quiero que nadie nos encuentre… por el momento.

 _-¡Qué dramática!-_ pensaron a la vez Lylia y Serena. Estaban atónitas y algo enfadadas por la situación-. _Si quería hablar, podía haberlo explicado todo desde el principio. ¡Así nos habríamos evitado un susto innecesario!_

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó entonces Lylia.

-…Q-quiero, no, me gustaría que acabemos con los malentendidos y dejásemos las cosas claras de una vez-dijo Destra algo nerviosa-. Las tres sentimos algo por la misma persona pero esa persona te ha elegido a ti, Lylia. No quiero que haya rencores o malos sentimientos entre nosotras. No quiero que se repita lo de esta noche. Sobre todo el día de la boda.

Lylia y Serena se pusieron un poco rojas al recordar el escandaloso suceso del restaurante.

-Somos adultas y por lo tanto deberíamos arreglar nuestros problemas discutiendo-continuó diciendo Destra-. Solucionarlo todo con combates Pokémon es algo del pasado y nosotras ya no somos niñas.

-¿Y qué quieres que hable con ella?-preguntó Serena sin mirar a Lylia-. Ya nos hemos dicho antes todo lo que queríamos y teníamos que decirnos.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo Lylia mirándola fijamente-. Yo ya os he contado como conocí a Ash y como me enamore de él. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente sientes tú por él.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Para poder saber si tus sentimientos por él son verdaderos o no-dijo Lylia. Necesitaba saberlo. Sabía que la inseguridad era el motivo tras esa necesidad pero era la única manera de poder quedarse tranquila.

* * *

 **Ciudad Verde…**

Raikou se detuvo delante de Ash y comenzó a emitir un suave gruñido.

-¡¿Un raikou?! ¡¿En Kanto?!-exclamó Liza sorprendida-. Sin duda debo escribir todos los sucesos de esta noche. Con un par de modificaciones podría hacer una nueva obra de teatro o incluso una película de comedia.

-¿Y dónde ves la comedia en todo esto?-preguntó Nereida.

-Tienes razón…mejor tragedia y comedia… ¡Tragicomedia!-continuó diciendo Liza, ajena a las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeras.

-Un Pokémon legendario de nuestra región natal-murmuró la hermana de Cristal, encantada de poder ver a uno de los tres perros legendarios.

-Es una hembra-dijo Cristal de repente.

-… ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Lulú confusa. Las demás chicas también querían saberlo.

-Sus rasgos son muy finos-contestó ella, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- _… ¿En serio?_ -pensaron las chicas al contemplar sus fieros e intimidantes rasgos felinos.

-Eres la raikou de Destra, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ash a la Pokémon Trueno. Esta tan solo asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Estás aquí para impedirnos el paso?

Raikou volvió a gruñir y esta vez más fuerte. Charizard se puso delante de Ash y rugió con fuerza. Las mejillas de Pikachu desprendían pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Ambos estaban preparados para defender a su entrenador Pokémon.

-Parece que estar mucho tiempo en la Policía Internacional ha hecho que Destra tome decisiones algo drásticas-comentó Ash, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-. Bien, entonces tendré que resolver esto a mi manera. ¡Charizard!, ¿crees que puedes con ella?

Charizard le dirigió una fiera mirada que dejaba bien clara su respuesta. Ash no esperaba menos de su compañero.

Sin previo aviso, Raikou se lanzó a gran velocidad sobre Charizard pero este la detuvo con facilidad usando cola dragón. La Pokémon legendario se vio obligada a retroceder debido al golpe recibido en su rostro.

Raikou se recompuso enseguida y usó rayo. Charizard lo interceptó con lanzallamas y ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire crenado una poderosa onda expansiva. Los dos Pokémon se rugieron mutuamente antes de seguir combatiendo.

De repente, la temperatura de la zona comenzó a subir muy bruscamente mientras el cuerpo de Charizard se tornaba de color rojo. Unas ondas ígneas salieron de su cuerpo directas hacia Raikou, quien usó protección para detenerlas.

-Ambos son muy rápidos-comentó Amarillo sorprendida de lo que había pasado en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Ella y las chicas estaban sudando debido al calor y se vieron obligadas a quitarse algo de ropa.

-Es increíble que Charizard pueda mantener el ritmo con un Pokémon legendario de tipo eléctrico-dijo Hoja.

-Sí, todo el mundo sabe que los de tipo eléctrico son generalmente más rápidos que sus rivales-comentó Clem, quien sabía mucho sobre el tema ya que todos en su familia trabajaban con Pokémon eléctricos.

Raikou abrió ampliamente su boca para usar varias veces bola sombra. Charizard alzó el vuelo y esquivó los ataques mientras se acercaba a su rival. Cuando ya estaba encima de ella usó ala de acero pero Raikou dio un salto hacia atrás y contraatacó.

Charizard quedó paralizado en al aire mientras su cuerpo era aplastado por una poderosa energía psíquica.

-¿Q-qué está pasando?-preguntó Lulú confusa.

-Raikou está usando paranormal-le explicó Sabrina-. Para no ser de tipo psíquico la potencia de su ataque es muy alta.

-No se podría esperar menos de un Pokémon legendario de Johto, ¿verdad hermana?-dijo Lira con orgullo.

-Así es-dijo Cristal dándole la razón.

Unas nubes negras salieron de la espalda de Raikou y rodearon a Charizard. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta un poderoso trueno había alcanzado al inmovilizado Charizard. Algunas chicas pusieron cara de horror, otras de sorpresa y el resto se mantuvo impasible.

Cuando las nubes negras se disiparon vieron a Charizard volando de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía algunas heridas y rasguños pero nada grave.

-Supongo que no podíamos esperar menos de uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de Ash-comentó Luna.

-P-pero que haya sido capaz de resistir como si nada el trueno de un raikou…¡¿No os parece una locura?!-exclamó Lira atónita.

-Si hubieses viajado con Ash, sabrías que sus Pokémon suelen esconder muchas sorpresas-le dijo Cristal.

Charizard rugió con fuerza a la sorprendida Raikou para luego usar lanzallamas de sobre ella. Esta vez la potencia del ataque fue mayor y el protección de Raikou apenas pudo contenerlo.

La Pokémon Trueno también decidió dejar de contenerse y aumentó su velocidad y la de sus ataques. Muy pronto las calles de ciudad Verde se llenaron de fuego y electricidad, colisionando con fuerza la una contra la otra. Los edificios y tiendas más cercanas fueron los que más sufrieron las consecuencias de aquello.

Por suerte, los Pokémon de las chicas ayudaron a que las cosas no se saliesen de control y se deshacían de todos los ataques fallidos. Más pronto que tarde, los periodistas y reporteros llegaron a la zona para cubrir la noticia de que el charizard del campeón estaba combatiendo contra una Pokémon legendario.

Justo cuando la policía llegó, Charizard había conseguido agarrar a Raikou por la espalda. Raikou intentó defenderse con rayo pero Charizard no la soltó tras recibir varias descargas. Dio cinco vueltas en el aire con ella para luego estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Nunca me cansaré de ver el movimiento sísmico de Charizard-dijo Misty con nostalgia.

-Desde luego, me alegra ver que sigue siendo su movimiento insignia-dijo Aura.

Raikou se levantó con dificultad del suelo pero Charizard la remató con una cola dragón directo en la cabeza.

El público aplaudió a rabiar ante la victoria del poderoso Pokémon de tipo fuego/volador. Todos estaban tan absortos que solo alguien se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Um…Chicas-dijo Iris tras mirar a su alrededor-. ¿Alguien ha visto al crío y a Pikachu?

* * *

 **Bosque Verde…**

-Cuando era una niña mi madre me envió a un campamento Pokémon, en Kanto-comenzó a decir Serena-. Al ser de otra región, me costó adaptarme a las costumbres de Kanto. Los demás niños tampoco me lo pusieron fácil.

El rostro de Serena se ensombreció al recordar aquello. Lylia sintió algo de simpatía por ella. Sabía muy bien lo que era llegar a un sitio nuevo y sentir que no encajabas del todo.

-Un día, unos niños me dijeron algo que me hizo llorar-continuó diciendo Serena-. No recuerdo bien sus palabras pero estaba tan triste que me fui corriendo. Para cuando quise darme cuenta me había perdido en mitad del bosque Verde.

-Debiste de pasarlo mal, siendo tan pequeña-comentó Destra muy seria.

Serena tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba muy asustada… Y encima un poliwag apareció de la nada y me dio tal susto que acabé tropezando y lastimándome la rodilla. Más tarde, me enteré de que ese Pokémon pertenecía a Rojo, el hermano mayor de Ash…Ironías de la vida, supongo.

Lylia sabía que era lo que venía a continuación. Ash le había contado esa historia hace tiempo, cuando le habló de su infancia. Ahora gracias a Serena sabía más detalles sobre aquel evento.

-En ese momento yo estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer. Entonces, apareció Ash-la cara de Serena se iluminó al instante. Lylia intentó controlar el malestar que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo-. Ash me ayudó y usó un pañuelo para mi herida. No solo eso, también me ayudó a volver sana y salva al campamento. Jamás olvidaré las palabras que me dijo aquel día: " _Nunca te rindas, sigue hasta el final_ ".

-¿Fue entonces cuando comenzaste a sentir algo por Ash?-preguntó Destra, quien observaba con curiosidad a las dos jóvenes.

-Así es-admitió Serena algo sonrojada-. Es más, comencé mi viaje Pokémon pensando en poder verlo de nuevo y con suerte poder acompañarle.

Lylia quería decir muchas cosas pero se mantuvo callada. Lo último que necesitaban era volver a pelear. Destra, por el contrario, si dijo lo que estaba pensando, lo cual coincidía curiosamente con los pensamientos de Lylia.

-Por lo que veo, Ash siempre ha sido alguien amable e inspirador para los demás-dijo Destra-. Creo que eso es lo que hace que muchas nos encariñemos con él, Serena.

-Yo no siento que lo mío sea un simple encariñamiento, Destra-respondió ella algo ofendida.

-Eras una niña, no creo que a esas edades puedas sentir o comprender el "amor"…Al menos no como lo haría un adulto.

Lylia estaba muy de acuerdo con Destra y su mirada de aprobación no pasó desapercibida para Serena.

-Ya sé lo que quieres hacer, Destra-dijo Serena levantándose del suelo-. Quieres que piense que mis sentimientos no son más que un encaprichamiento mientras que los de Lylia son totalmente sinceros.

-Si no fuese así, Ash y yo no nos casaríamos-intervino Lylia. No iba a permitir que nadie dudase de sus sentimientos-. Ash no es una persona que pueda fingir esa clase de cosas o estar con alguien que no le corresponde.

-Serena, si de verdad conoces a Ash sabes que lo que dice Lylia es verdad-dijo Destra, intentando apelar al sentido común de la Reina de Kalos-. Yo…ya lo tengo asumido. He visto a Lylia y Ash juntos y te puedo asegurar que entre ellos hay algo…especial. Es mejor que dejes a un lado tus sentimientos por él tan solo sufrirás más.

-…Lo sé, ¡ya lo sé, maldita sea!-gritó la chica. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer suavemente por su rostro-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo aceptar que aquel al que considero el amor de mi vida vaya a casarse con otra persona.

-¿Ya es el amor de tu vida solo porque te ayudó cuando erais niños?-le preguntó Lylia. No había malicia ni burla alguna en su pregunta.

-… ¿Tanto te cuesta creer en el amor a primera vista?

-No, sí que creo en al amor a primera vista-respondió ella sorprendiéndola-. A pesar de que eso no fue lo que nos sucedió a Ash y a mí.

* * *

 **Hace unos años…**

 _Hacía un clima más que ideal mientras Ash y Lylia compartían merendaban en la playa. Ash miró a su novia y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Lylia tenía en esos momentos aquella mirada que usaba cuando estaba intentando resolver algún complicado problema._

 _Al joven de pueblo Paleta le encantaba esa mirada. Sin embargo, Lylia no había tocado su comida._

 _-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó preocupado. Puso su mano encima de la suya para hacerle saber que podía sincerarse con él._

 _-S-sí-dijo Lylia alzando la mirada._

 _Su rostro se sonrojó un poco al comprobar el gesto de Ash. Le alegraba saber que sus muestras de cariño no habían disminuido en lo absoluto a pesar de llevar casi un año saliendo juntos._

 _-Ash...-dijo la chica tras soltar un pequeño suspiro._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Siempre he querido preguntarte esto pero…nunca me he atrevido-confesó Lylia-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que…te enamorases de mí?_

 _Ash la miró durante unos segundos para luego echarse a reír._

 _-¡N-no te rías! ¡Es una pregunta muy seria!-gritó Lylia poniéndose roja cual baya tamate._

 _-Lo siento-dijo Ash tras tranquilizarse-. Pero… ¿Por qué no te atrevías a preguntármelo? ¿De qué tenías miedo?_

 _-Yo…Realmente no sé nada sobre parejas a parte de lo que he leído en libros y visto en televisión. No sé qué debo hacer ni cuando hacerlo. Aunque estos últimos meses han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida-confesó Lylia avergonzada-. Yo siempre he sido muy insegura, algo cabezota y suelo pensar mucho las cosas. No se me da muy bien cocinar, me cuesta hablar con personas que acabo de conocer y como te he dicho antes, tampoco tengo experiencia en el amor._

 _-Lylia…_

 _-Por eso…tenía miedo, miedo de que si te parabas a pensarlo bien no encontrases verdaderos motivos para estar conmigo…_

 _Para cuando Lylia quiso darse cuenta Ash se había levantado de su silla y la estaba abrazando con fuerza._

 _-Lylia, ¿por qué te subestimas tanto?-le susurró Ash con cariño._

 _El joven podía entender que debido a su infancia la joven tuviese ciertos problemas a la hora de socializar pero no iba a permitir que se insultase a si misma de esa forma._

 _-Tú eres una persona capaz de sobreponerse a sus miedos para ayudar a los demás. Fuiste a un lugar desconocido para salvar a tu madre, con quien tenías una relación prácticamente inexistente. A pesar de tener fobia a los Pokémon no te rendiste y quisiste ser entrenadora. Je…a mí tampoco se me da muy bien cocinar así que no te preocupes por eso. Posees un gran corazón y mucha determinación, eres muy inteligente y muy guapa, ¡quién no te querría como novia!_

 _-Ash…-unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Lylia._

 _Ash la soltó para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego en la frente._

 _-Aunque en algo tienes razón… ¡Piensas demasiado las cosas!_

 _Ambos estuvieron un rato riéndose para después mirarse con cariño el uno al otro. Sus rostros separados por unos pocos milímetros. Sus cuerpos anhelantes por poder estar juntos_

 _-No me puedo creer la suerte que tengo-murmuró la rubia._

 _-Creo que eso debería decirlo yo-respondió Ash._

 _Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta sus labios se habían juntado en una lenta y apasionada danza. Lylia echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio mientras que este la aprisionó entre los suyos. Ambos buscaban profundizar aún más el beso para poder demostrase la alegría y el amor que sentían en esos momentos. Sentimientos de los cuales solo el sol del atardecer sería único testigo._

* * *

 **En la actualidad…**

-Ash y yo nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco y de alguna manera surgió un sentimiento que no supimos analizar al principio-le explicó Lylia. Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su cara-. Al principio no quise darme cuenta y luego lo escondí porque me parecía absurdo sentir algo más que amistad por mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, al final los dos fuimos sinceros y nos dimos cuenta de lo felices que podíamos ser juntos, no como amigos sino como algo más.

-… ¿Por qué?-preguntó Serena tras varios segundos de silencio.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Ash se enamorase de ti y no de mí?

-Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él-respondió Lylia con calma-. Yo no soy quién para hablar por él de sus verdaderos sentimientos y tampoco tengo derecho a quitarte los tuyos…Sin embargo Ash ha demostrado que es a mí a quien quiere, así que por favor, acéptalo de una vez.

Serena no sabía que decir. En ningún momento había sentido que Lylia quisiese hacerle daño con sus palabras y parecía muy sincera con todo lo que había dicho. Aun así, el dolor que sentía en el pecho no se había ido y dudaba de que alguna vez fuese a irse.

 _-Bueno…al menos parece que estamos llegando a una solución_ -pensó Destra algo más aliviada.

-¡Lylia!-gritó alguien de repente. Las tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ash y a Pikachu saliendo de entre los árboles.

El joven campeón corrió hacia su prometida y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? Ya sabes cómo son los Pokémon del bosque Verde-comenzó a decir rápidamente tras revisar que no tenía ninguna herida.

-¡Ash, tranquilízate!-rió Lylia al verle en ese estado-. Estoy perfectamente, ya sabes que se cuidarme sola.

Ash dio un suspiro de alivio y luego miró a Destra y a Serena. La primera contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro pero la sonrisa de la segunda no cuadraba con su mirada triste.

-¿Y vosotras estáis bien?-les preguntó preocupado.

-Perfectamente-contestó Destra. Serena simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El resto de la noche fue una auténtica locura. Ash y Destra tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones a la policía, al ayuntamiento, a los ciudadanos, a la prensa…Lylia, a pesar de lo sucedido rogó a todas las chicas que por favor asistiesen a la boda. No quería que faltase ninguna, ni siquiera Serena.

-… ¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Misty dubitativa-. Después de todo ha sido mi cul-

-No digas tonterías-la interrumpió Lylia-. Tú y todas las demás habéis influido mucho en la vida de Ash, sobre todo tú Misty. No estaría bien que no estuvieses presentes en uno de los días más importantes de su vida.

Tras muchas discusiones, se decidió que todas ayudarían con los preparativos de última hora de la boda. Aquellos tres últimos días iban a ser muy estresantes para Ash y Lylia pero con ellas y el resto de sus amigos al frente lo serían menos.

En cuanto a lo sucedido en el bosque verde, al día siguiente Lylia le explicó a Ash la conversación que habían tenido las tres.

-Lylia, voy a ir a hablar con Serena-dijo Ash tras escuchar su relato.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Necesito darle las respuestas que busca o sino no podré quedarme tranquilo.

-Lo entiendo-fue la única respuesta de Lylia. Aquel era un capítulo de su vida que debía cerrar antes de comenzar otro nuevo. Tan solo esperaba que aquel capítulo tuviese un final feliz…para todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Boda

 _-Lylia Aether, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-aquellas fueron las palabras que Ash pronunció en el verano de hace un año._

 _Lylia y Ash estaban visitando de nuevo la región de Alola. En esos momentos se encontraban en el patio de la Escuela Pokémon, el lugar en el que se conocieron cuando tenían dieciséis años._

 _Lylia no podía creerse lo que Ash estaba haciendo. Arrodillado ante ella y con una Poké Ball abierta en su mano derecha, dentro de la cual había un hermoso anillo que representaba a un ninetales forma alola. No es que no hubiese considerado nunca la posibilidad de que Ash se le declarase algún día, pero eso no impidió que el acto la cogiese por sorpresa._

 _-¿Lylia?-Ash empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que su novia no decía nada y se quedaba de pie, completamente paralizada. Lylia lo miró fijamente a los ojos y cayó desmayada al instante-. ¡L-Lylia!_

 _Ash la cogió rápidamente en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a un hospital cercano si era necesario. No hizo falta. Lylia recuperó la consciencia a los pocos segundos._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó muy preocupado Ash._

 _-S-sí...Lo siento-se disculpó la rubia. Se sonrojó al sentirse ridícula por desmayarse de esa manera._

 _-Sé que lo que he hecho ha sido muy repentino, perdóname-dijo Ash apenado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie-. Creo que antes debería haberlo habla-_

 _-Ash-le interrumpió ella. En esos momentos Lylia tenía una mirada muy decidida y su voz era firme-. No has hecho nada malo. Simplemente no me lo esperaba._

 _-Entonces..._

 _-Sí, Ash Ketchum, ¡por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa!-dijo Lylia riéndose y llorando de felicidad. Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus labios se juntaban en un apasionado beso. Habían recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar a ese punto, no permitirían que nada ni nadie se interpusiese entre ellos._

* * *

-Si hay alguien que considere que esta unión no es válida, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-pronunció el sacerdote con voz grave y solemne.

Ya está. Los votos de ambos habían sido pronunciados. Aquella frase del sacerdote tan solo era una mera formalidad porque nadie se atrevería a romper la felicidad de una pareja que había dejado bien claro que se amaban, ¿verdad?

La iglesia estaba completamente llena, hasta el punto en el que había gente sentada fuera oyendo por unos altavoces todo lo que sucedía dentro de ella.

Amigos, rivales, líderes de gimnasio, miembros del Alto mando, campeones, investigadores Pokémon…Nadie había querido perderse la boda de Ash Ketchum. Incluso los periodistas de diversas revistas estaban allí, completamente al acecho para poder llevarse las mejores noticias relacionadas con aquella boda. La seguridad era muy alta, con varias agentes Mara coordinándolo todo para que no hubiese sorpresas desagradables.

Eso no impidió que algunos de los antiguos enemigos de Ash observasen la boda escondidos o disfrazados entre los invitados. Por suerte, ninguno traía malas intenciones aquel día.

Delia Ketchum y Samina Aether no paraban de llorar mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

-Madre, por favor-murmuró Gladio, avergonzado ante el comportamiento de su madre.

-Déjala-dijo Luna-. Es la boda de su hija, tiene todo el derecho a llorar de alegría.

-N-no me puedo creer que mi pequeña bebé haya crecido tanto-murmuró Samina ente sollozos.

-Crecen demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?-dijo Delia con nostalgia.

Lulú, quien era la dama de honor de Lylia, estaba prácticamente igual. Varios de los amigos de Ash intentaban contener las lágrimas pero poco a poco estas se escapaban sin control alguno. Otros amigos de Ash, como Polo y Trip, encontraban ese comportamiento algo insoportable.

Al lado de Ash estaba Pikachu y al lado de Lylia estaba Shiron, su ninetales forma alola. Era una costumbre en las bodas que los Pokémon con los que se tuviese lazos más fuertes acompañasen al entrenador en un día tan importante.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la pareja. Una amplia sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde que entraron a la iglesia. Ash se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Lylia en un vestido blanco con líneas azules recorriendo unos símbolos que recordaban a las escrituras de las ruinas tapu. Un velo blanco tapaba su sonrojado rostro. El vestido era elegante y realzaba sus curvas.

Ash había ido con un traje negro y una camiseta roja. Su madre se había pasado horas eligiendo una corbata pero al final habían lo habían descartado. A pesar de todo Ash había querido ir con gorra a la boda. Un detalle que había molestado a Delia y a Samina hasta que Ash les explicó el porqué de aquello.

 _-Esta no es una gorra cualquiera-dijo Ash muy serio-. Es la primera que use cuando comenzó mi viaje. Un viaje del que jamás me he arrepentido. Es mi gorra de la suerte. Mi matrimonio con Lylia es el comienzo de otro viaje y por eso quiero llevarla. Para que me de suerte en la mayor aventura de mi vida._

Ash apartó un momento la vista de su novia, lo cual le fue muy difícil, y miró a Serena. Ella, junto a los demás compañeros de viaje de Ash tenía reservada la primera fila.

Serena, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido la cabeza gacha, miró también al joven de pueblo Paleta. Ambos intercambiaron muchas palabras sin decirse nada en los pocos segundos que duraron ese intercambio de miradas.

* * *

 **Hace tres días…**

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Serena. En cualquier otro día y cualquier otro momento no le habría importado tener a Ash en su habitación de hotel. Es más, seguramente le habría dado un ataque al corazón debido a la emoción. Pero las circunstancias ahora eran muy diferentes-. ¿No deberías estar con Lylia? Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que preparar antes de la boda._

 _-Te aseguro que mi madre y la suya tiene todo más que preparado-Ash se rascó la nuca. Parecía nervioso-… ¿puedo pasar?_

 _Serena lo miró fijamente. Luego miró el pasillo y vio que no había nadie. Mejor. Lo último que necesitaban era otro escándalo._

 _-De acuerdo-respondió tras dar un suspiro._

 _La habitación del hotel tenía muchas comodidades y lujos, sin duda algo que podía permitirse la reina de Kalos._

 _-Puedes sentarte donde quieras… ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?-le preguntó Serena por pura cortesía. Podía imaginarse el motivo de la visita de Ash._

 _-No, gracias-respondió él sentándose en una silla._

 _Serena se preparó una taza de café con leche y se sentó enfrente de Ash. Un silencio incómodo se instauró muy pronto cuando ninguno de ellos quiso dar el primer paso._

 _-¿C-cómo está Lylia?-se atrevió a preguntar Serena._

 _-Muy bien-respondió enseguida Ash._

 _-Me alegro-Serena apretó con fuerza su taza de café-. Bueno… ¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido?-preguntó Tras dar un suspiro._

 _Ash se dio cuenta de que seguir evitando la razón de su visita no les llevaría a nada bueno así que se armó de valor._

 _-Yo..._

 _-Si has venido a decirme que me olvide de mi amor hacia ti, ya puedes irte yendo de aquí-le advirtió Serena._

 _-No, no he venido a eso-una chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de Serena-. No tengo ningún derecho a decirte a quien debes amar o no y mucho menos a pedirte que me dejes de amar._

 _-¿Y ya está?-dijo Serena con tristeza-. ¿Tan fácil es para ti olvidar lo nuestro?_

 _-Serena…Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros._

 _Aquello sentó como un balde de agua fría a la reina de Kalos._

 _-S-supongo que fui una ilusa al pensar que si lo hubo-dijo Serena. No iba a llorar, no delante de Ash._

 _-… Lo siento mucho._

 _-No, no lo sientas-le pidió Serena con una sonrisa forzada-. Yo tampoco tengo derecho a pedirte que me ames…Es más, meterme entre tu felicidad y tú sería un error que jamás me perdonaría._

 _-Me alegro de que pienses así-dijo Ash aliviado-. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, no quiero perder tu amistad por nada del mundo._

 _Amistad. Serena nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquel concepto tan bello pudiese hacer tanto daño._

 _-Yo tampoco Ash, yo tampoco._

* * *

 _-No merece la pena estancarse en el pasado. Seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades, eso fue lo que me enseñaste, Ash_ -pensó Serena con pesar. Finalmente, poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro-. _Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a una persona especial con la que querer compartir el resto de tu vida. Adiós, Ash._

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, ¡yo os declaro marido y mujer!-exclamó el sacerdote al ver que nadie se oponía a la boda-. Puedes besar a tu n-

El sacerdote tuvo que interrumpir la frase al ver que los jóvenes recién casados no habían podido aguantar ni un segundo más y ya estaban en los brazos del otro, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Los invitados a la boda se partieron de risa y algunos emitieron silbidos al contemplar la escena.

 _-Por Arceus bendito, estos jóvenes de hoy en día…-_ pensó el sorprendido sacerdote.

-¡Vivan los novios!-gritó Misty muy alegre. Enseguida se le unieron los demás y todos gritaron felicitando a los recién casados.

-¿No te parece maravillo que tu hermano pequeño ya se haya casado?-le preguntó Hoja a Rojo. La joven tenía una tripa prominente que indicaba su avanzado estado de gestación.

-…

-Sí, yo también creo que ha madurado mucho. Y por cómo se besan, yo diría que no tardaremos mucho en ser tíos.

-…

-¡Rojo!-exclamó Hoja, sonrojándose por completo.

-L'amour!, quel beau sentiment-dijo el profesor Ciprés muy emocionado-. Nunca vi al joven Ash como alguien romántico pero la vida siempre te da sorpresas.

-He mea kupaianaha! ¡No me puedo creer que el joven que vivía bajo mi techo ya este casado!-exclamó Kukui. Lágrimas como torrentes caían por sus mejillas-. ¡Me siento como si me golpeasen con anillo ígneo, hidrocañón y planta feroz al mismo tiempo!

-Sabía que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Pimpinela con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Este momento glorioso merece sin duda un poema!-gritó emocionado el profesor Oak.

 _Dos luvdisc se han encontrado,_

 _y su amor al fin han hallado._

 _Y con estos pareados,_

 _les deseo un feliz viaje a los enamorados._

-¡Eso ha sido absol-utamente brillante, primo!-exclamó Gabriel Oak.

-Es usted un genio de la poesía, profesor-dijo Maya, gran admiradora del investigador de Kanto.

-… _¿A eso lo consideran un buen poema?-_ se preguntaron muchos en sus cabezas.

-Oh my gosh! ¡Ya tengo ganas de que abran los regalos!-exclamó la profesora Encina mientras se frotaba las manos.

-¡Oh vaya!-exclamó el profesor Elm.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el profesor Serbal al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

-¡Me he dejado mi regalo en casa!

-Tan despistado como siempre, ¿eh, Elm?-rió el profesor Abedul.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo el profesor Serbal al ver el traje roto de Abedul-. Déjame adivinar, ¿te ha vuelto a atacar un Pokémon savaje?

-¡No!, esta vez me he caído mientras corría hacia aquí.

-¡Cuanta emoción-gritó Kiawe mientras se arrancaba la chaqueta y la camisa-. ¡Las bodas hacen que mi corazón arda y estalle como un volcán!

-¡Cálmate, cariño!-gritó Lulú preocupada y asustada, al ver como la pulsera Z de su marido se activaba.

-Chris… ¿qué haces?-preguntó Lana con curiosidad. Chris estaba sentado en el suelo tecleando como loco en un ordenador portátil.

-Llevo desde hace días calculando las probabilidades de que este matrimonio sea un éxito. He pedido incluso ayuda a Rotom pero sigo sin tener un resultado claro.

Lana podía haberle dicho que calcular algo así era inútil e imposible pero le hacía mucha gracia ver a su novio tan centrado en algo.

-Chris, haz algo más útil y calcula cuanto dinero ha costado preparar esta boda-le pidió Sol.

¡Calcúlalo tú!-exclamó muy molesto Chri. No le gustaba nada que le interrumpiesen mientras trabajaba.

-¡A ver si "hacéis" muchos hijos en vuestra luna de miel!-gritó Oro, quien al instante recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Cristal.

-¡¿Es qué no sabes pensar en otra cosa?!-exclamó Cristal, muy exasperada por la actitud de su novio.

-Deberías estar agradecida de que Oro al menos sepa cómo pensar-dijo Plata, quien recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Lira.

-Estamos en la boda de Ash así que por una vez en tu vida, deja de pelearte con Oro.

-S-sí.

Un poco lejos de allí, Gary Oak observaba con gesto apenado la escena mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Ay, vaya par de pringados, totalmente dominados por sus novias.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le preguntó Sabrina.

-¡N-nada, cariño! Solo hablaba conmigo mismo.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y vamos a felicitar a Ash y a Lylia.

-¡Lo que tú digas!

En un rincón oscuro de la iglesia, N y Tristana observaban a los recién casados mientras conversaban entre ellos.

-He visto a muchos Pokémon encontrar a sus almas gemelas pero disfruto al ver que cuando los humanos lo hacen es igual de fascinante-dijo N-. Ahora deben buscar el equilibrio para que su unión sea completa y perfecta.

-A pesar de lo rápido que hablas creo que capto lo que dices-dijo Tristana-. Esos dos tienen una misión muy importante llamada vida matrimonial. Si tiene éxito o no dependerá de lo fuerte que sea su lazo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-preguntó Esmeralda al escucharlos-. Estamos en una boda no en una clase de filosofía.

-Por una vez, podrías divertirte sin tener que molestar a los demás con tu mala actitud, ¿no crees?-le aconsejó Amarillo.

-Tch…Vale, lo siento-dijo Esmeralda tras dar un suspiro-. Me pregunto cómo será el banquete.

-Pues puedo asegurarte que será la experiencia culinaria más espectacular de u vida-le aseguró Millo.

-¡Aaaaag! ¡¿De dónde has salido tú?!-exclamó Esmeralda asustado al ver al sibarita Pokémon detrás de él. Amarillo también se había sorprendido pero supo disimularlo mejor.

-Eso ahora no importa-dijo Millo ignorando la pregunta-. Solo debes saber que Brock, Lulú y yo nos hemos esforzado al máximo para que vuestras almas suban al cielo nada más probar nuestra delicia culinaria.

-¿Acaso planeas matarnos?-bromeó Amarillo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Sí!, metafóricamente hablando claro.

* * *

Los invitados y sus Pokémon estaban en una gran explanada donde se celebraba un baile y el festín. Obviamente todos los Pokémon de Ash estaban por la zona, disfrutando de aquel día tan feliz para su entrenador.

Ash y Lylia no podían contener la alegría que sentían en esos momentos. Ambos bailaban abrazos al uno al otro al compás de la música. Sin querer separarse en ningún momento.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ash.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Es el momento más feliz de mi vida!-dijo Lylia muy alegre.

-Eso mismo dijiste cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo o cuando te pedí matrimonio-bromeó Ash.

-Ash Ketchum, ¿acaso me estás llamando mentirosa?-dijo Lylia con voz amenazante mientras hinchaba sus mofletes.

-Para nada, simplemente digo que tienes muchos momentos favoritos-rió Ash-. Por cierto, estás muy mona cuando te ofendes.

Lylia se puso roja al oír aquello, lo cual solo aumentó la risa de Ash.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó a decir Lylia en un tono sugerente mientras le tocaba sutilmente la cara-. Si sigues adulándome de esa manera no creo que pueda esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lylia de reír al ver que la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza de Ash.

-… ¡M-mira! Clem y Max están bailando juntos ¿N-no crees que hacen una bonita pareja?-dijo Ash cambiando bruscamente de tema.

* * *

-Ash, espero que cuides bien de mi hermana o te haré pedazos-le advirtió Gladio muy serio-. Lylia, si alguna vez te hace algo no dudes en avisarme.

-Traducido: Os deseo un feliz matrimonio a ambos-dijo Luna.

-No te preocupes tanto, hermano-dijo Lylia-. Además, ¿en serio crees que Ash me haría daño de alguna forma?

Gladio no dijo nada. Realmente no podía imaginarse a Ash no siendo un buen marido. Pero nunca daba nada por seguro. Así se lo exigía su instinto de hermano mayor.

-Gladio, acabo de prometer delante de Arceus que cuidaría de Lylia en cualquier situación-dijo Ash-. Nunca he roto una promesa y no pienso empezar ahora.

-No olvides que yo también he prometido protegerte-le dijo Lylia a su marido-. Y yo tampoco incumplo mis promesas.

-¡Así se habla, pareja!-dijo Brock acercándose a ellos-. Ash, solo quería decirte, que tus días de libertad e ir por ahí rompiendo corazones se han acabado para siempre-dijo Brock, pero al ver la mirada de su esposa Fortunia se apresuró a decir otra cosa-. ¡Pero los mejores días de tu vida no han hecho más que empezar!

* * *

Ash y Lylia cortaron juntos el enorme pastel de bodas por la mitad. A los pocos segundos los snorlax de Ash, Aura, Pimpinela, Esmeralda y Lucas se abalanzaron sobre él no dejando nada. Todos se disculparon enseguida por el comportamiento de sus snorlax pero la pareja no le dio ninguna importancia y acabaron por reírse de lo sucedido.

Luego, Ash y Lylia se sentaron a comer con todos los invitados. Allí Ash, Aura, Iris y Chris hicieron gala de un tremendo apetito. Devoraban todo lo que había en sus platos y en los alrededores. Los camareros apenas dejaban un plato tenían que sustituirlo al instante por otro.

Tan grave era la cosa que Brock, Millo y Lulú se levantaron y tras pedir varias cosas comenzaron a cocinar numerosos platos allí mismo. Muy pronto, se hizo una competición entre los "devoradores" y los cocineros por ver quien se rendía antes. Los demás comensales contemplaban atónitos aquello y más de uno tuvo que ir a vomitar al ver tanta comida entrando en la boca de una persona.

-¡Esto está muy buen-!-Iris interrumpió su frase al ver que sus costillas con miel habían desaparecido y aparecido en las manos de Ash-. ¡Ash, desgraciado! ¡Ese trozo de carne era mío!

-Mareep que bala bocado que pierde-recitó Ash. Fue a coger comer crema de chocolate blanco cuando vio que Iris había sido más rápida.

-"Mareep que bala bocado que pierde"-le imitó ella en un tono burlesco.

-¿Es ese el comportamiento del marido de mi hija?-preguntó Samina en un tono severo, aunque todos podían ver que hacía esfuerzos por no reírse-. Lylia, vas a tener mucho trabajo co-… ¡Lylia!

La joven rubia también llevaba un ritmo frenético a la hora de comer. Se detuvo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su madre y de otras personas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confusa.

-Parece que la influencia de Ash es más grande de lo que pensábamos-rió Maya.

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos a otra "devoradora"!-dijo Brock secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡No pasa nada, no dejaremos que nos ganen por nada del mundo!-dijo Lulú mientras terminada de hacer una ensalada, una hamburguesa y un plato de arroz frito.

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-exclamó Millo.

-No me puedo creer aún que mis dos hijos estén ya casados-comentó Delia mirando a Rojo y a Ash-. Y pensar que hasta hace poco tenía que pediros que os cambiaseis de ropa interior cada día.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Ash avergonzado de que su madre contase detalles tan "íntimos" delante de todos.

-¡...!-Rojo estaba colorado y las risas de Hoja no ayudaban en nada a mitigar su vergüenza.

* * *

La comida continuó mientras todos se intercambiaban anécdotas. Ash y Lylia se miraban cada dos segundos con una sonrisa en los labios, sin poder creerse todavía que aquello no era un sueño.

Hubo un momento en el cuál Ash se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-Me gustaría daros las gracias a todos, no solo por venir aquí, si no por haberme apoyado durante mi viaje y por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Sé que por mi culpa nos hemos metido en muchos líos…

-No hace falta que lo jures-dijo Iris, haciendo que se riesen todos.

-Pero aun así nunca me habéis abandonado-continuó diciendo Ash-. Todos sois los mejores compañeros del mundo pero me gustaría dar las gracias a cuatro personas en especial.

En ese momento su mirada se posó en Delia, Rojo, Hoja, Brock, Misty y Gary.

-Mamá, tú me diste amor, dinero, ropas y consejos. Jamás habría podido empezar mi viaje sin tu apoyo constante…Siento mucho todo lo que te he podido hacer sufrir a lo largo de los años y siento mucho no haber estado más contigo. Eres la mejor madre que uno podría desear.

Delia sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por sus mejillas.

-Hermano, tú y Hoja siempre habéis sido mi inspiración-dijo Ash mirándolos con admiración-. El poder veros a vosotros en la cima era lo que más me motivaba a seguir peleado por mis sueños. Quiero que sepáis que aun seguís inspirándome. Rojo, ser tu hermano menor es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

-...

 _-Qué palabras más bonitas las de Rojo_ -pensó la gente emocionándose.

-Brock, Misty…Vosotros fuisteis mis primeros compañeros de viaje, sin vosotros no estaría aquí-dijo Ash con sinceridad-. Fue gracias a vosotros que no hice tanto el ridículo durante mi viaje.

-No estoy tan segura-rió Misty.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijo Brock.

-Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a un entrenador Pokémon novato al cual acababais de conocer. Jamás podré agradeceros lo suficiente todo lo que hicisteis por mí.

-Ash, ¿c-cómo te atreves a hacernos llorar delante de tanta gente?-dijo Misty riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Brock también se encontraba en una situación similar.

-Y finalmente Gary, mi amigo de la infancia y mi primer rival-dijo Ash con una amplia sonrisa-. Gracias a ti fui siempre quise superarme como entrenador, gracias.

-Espera, ¿eso es todo? Y mi discurso emotivo-se quejó Gary. Ash simplemente sacó la lengua para burlarse de él.

-Menudo crío-dijo Iris suspirando.

-Pero esa actitud infantil es parte de lo que le hace especial-dijo Lylia, consiguiendo que la cara de Ash se pusiese más rojo que la de un magmar.

Lylia se levantó de la mesa y miró a su familia y a sus amigos de Alola.

-Mamá, a pesar de nuestros problemas siempre te has esforzado por cuidarnos a Gladio y a mí, no solo eso, gracias a ti y a papá desarrollamos nuestro amor hacia los Pokémon, muchas gracias.

-…Lylia-murmuró Samina conmovida.

Ash intentó ocultar lo mejor que supo su cara de sorpresa. Lylia no solía mencionar a su padre pero suponía que esta era una ocasión especial.

-Profesor Kukui, profesora Pimpinela…Ambos han sido como unos segundos padres para mí, espero que nunca dejen de serlo.

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte-le aseguró Pimpinela en un tono cariñoso.

-Hermano, contigo viví muchos de los mejores momentos de mi infancia-dijo Lylia casi llorando al recordarlos-. Ojalá todos tuvieran la suerte de tener un hermano tan cariñoso, responsable y bueno.

-¿Estás llorando?-le preguntó Luna a Gladio.

-…Se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

-No pasa nada si estás llorando, ¿sabes?

Y Gladio sorprendió a todos echándose a llorar ahí mismo. Ver a su hermana tan crecida y casada era demasiado para él, quien había sido su guardián desde su más tierna infancia.

-Hobbes-dijo Lylia a su antiguo mayordomo-. Gracias por soportarme durante tantos años.

-Usted nunca ha sido una molestia, señorita Lylia-dijo Hobbes inclinando levemente la cabeza-. Ha sido un placer servirla y siempre lo seguirá siendo.

-Luna, Sol, Lulú, Chris, Kiawe, Lana… ¡Gracias por ser los mejores amigos del mundo!

Todos sus amigos de Alola se levantaron y la abrazaron mientras la felicitaban por su nueva vida.

* * *

Finalmente, Lylia lanzó al aire el ramo de flores, el cual cayó en manos de Serena. La joven miró el ramo con gesto serio pero enseguida su rostro se iluminó y comenzó a gritar de alegría. Las demás chicas la miraban con cierta envidia.

Cuando se tranquilizó se acercó a Lylia y para sorpresa de esta le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Os deseo a Ash y a ti un muy feliz matrimonio-le dijo al oído-. Cuida mucho de él. No sabe la suerte que tiene de haber encontrado a alguien como tú.

-G-gracias-dijo Lylia sin poder creerse lo que le decía la reina de Kalos-. Te deseo que tú también encuentres a alguien especial con quien compartir tu vida.

Serena la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, me ha tocado a mí el ramo a sí que supongo que mi días como soltera están contados.

Ambas chicas rieron ante la sorpresa de sus amigas, quienes aún recordaban el incidente de hace tres días. Ash, por el contrario, sonreía aliviado al verlas tan felices.

 _-Parece que por fin las cosas empiezan a enderezarse_ -pensó Destra al observarlas desde lejos.

* * *

Tras mucho jaleo, despedidas, fotos y lágrimas la pareja por fin puso rumbo a la región de Oblivia. Tardaron pocas horas en llegar en avión. Pasarían una semana en esa región y luego unos días en Pokétopia.

En la habitación de hotel, la cual era muy grande y espaciosa, Ash y Lylia hicieron turnos para ir al baño a asearse.

Una vez en la cama, ambos se miraron con cierto nerviosismo. Sabían lo que iba a pasar. Ambos querían que pasase pero alguno debía dar el primer paso.

Finalmente Ash se acercó a Lylia y la contempló maravillado. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su rostro sonrojado solo la hacía más encantadora.

-Lylia, si no quieres hacerlo no me importa tener que esperar.

Lylia supo que Ash estaba siendo muy sincero. Una sensación de felicidad la invadió por dentro. Aquel joven entrenador, cuyo rostro indicaba que quería unirse con ella cuanto antes, estaba dispuesto a dejar sus sentimientos a un lado solo por ella.

Lylia acarició suavemente el rostro de Ash y lo miró con mucha ternura y cariño.

-No tienes por qué esperar…Yo no quiero que esperemos más.

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Muy pronto, sus almas y cuerpos comenzaron una danza casi tan antigua como el mismísimo planeta. Ninguno de los dos quedó decepcionado aquella noche.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

 **Nota del Autor (Editado el 26/02/18): Debido a los problemas que ha tenido Fanfiction las notificaciones no han funcionado por lo que he vuelto a subir el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Vida perfecta

-¿En qué piensas, cariño?-preguntó Lylia a su marido. Los dos estaban abrazados en la cama, sus desnudos cuerpos tan solo cubiertos por una fina manta. Ambos con expresiones de satisfacción en sus rostros.

-En qué no puedo creer en lo feliz que soy teniéndote a mi lado-respondió Ash mirándola a los ojos-. Sobre todo de esta forma.

Lylia se sonrojó mientras le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza.

-Llevamos dos años casados y sigues pensando en lo mismo-se quejó ella. Ash simplemente se rió.

-Si mal no recuerdo, durante nuestra luna de miel no pude salir de la cama por tú culpa-le recordó él, haciendo que su sonrojo solo aumentase-. No es que me queje de ello, la verdad.

-¡Ash!

El joven se rió de nuevo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Lylia se tranquilizó enseguida y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sinceramente, nunca pensé que tú y yo acabaríamos así-confesó Lylia.

-¿Y eso?

-Éramos y somos tan diferentes-dijo Lylia-. Por eso muchos pensaban que nuestro matrimonio no llegaría a buen puerto.

-Me alegro de no haberles dado ese gusto-respondió Ash mirándola a los ojos-. Y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para envejecer a tu lado.

Lylia sentía en esos momentos una felicidad tan inmensa que no sabía cómo mostrársela a su marido más que de una forma.

-Te quiero-dijo besándolo con pasión en los labios.

-Yo a ti más-Ash no tardó mucho en responder con la misma pasión a sus besos y caricias.

-Sigue soñando-susurró Lylia entre besos y risas.

-Eso ya lo hago, cada vez que estoy contigo.

-Vaya, el campeón de Kanto se ha vuelto todo un romántico-se burló Lylia con cariño.

-Es imposible no serlo si se tiene como esposa a la mujer más bella del mundo.

Lylia volvió a sonrojarse y miró a Ash con ternura. Aquel joven siempre había sido un faro para los demás. Guiándoles y ayudándoles a cumplir sus sueños. Muchos amigos de Ash habían descubierto sus metas personales al viajar con él y ella no era diferente.

-Deberíamos dormir-sugirió Lylia al ver lo tarde que era-. Mañana los dos tenemos que trabajar.

-No creo que pase nada porque faltemos un día-remoloneó Ash.

-Sí, sí que pasa-le regañó ella mientras suspiraba-. Eres el campeón de Kanto, tienes que dar ejemplo a los demás. Y mañana tengo la apertura de la sucursal de la Fundación Aether de Kanto.

-A la cual, como representante de la liga Pokémon, debo asistir por lo que prácticamente estaremos todo el día juntos-dijo Ash algo más alegre.

-Procura comportarte con profesionalidad-bromeó Lylia-. Habrá muchas personas y cámaras por lo que no puedes ponerte muy cariñoso conmigo.

-Qué mal...Por suerte para ti, profesionalidad es mi segundo nombre-dijo Ash, aunque enseguida adoptó una actitud más seria-. Sé que mañana es un día muy importante para ti. El Alto mando y yo no dejaremos que nadie te lo estropeé.

-Si algo pasa me aseguraré de solucionarlo antes de que tengas que intervenir-dijo Lylia-. Mis Pokémon y yo te mostraremos nuestra fuerza.

Esa seguridad en sí misma y la firmeza de su voz la hacían más bella ante los ojos de Ash.

-Ash…-le advirtió Lylia al ver su mirada, una mirada cuyo significado y efectos conocía muy bien-. Lo digo muy en serio, no tenemos tiem-

No pudo terminar la frase pues el joven campeón la interrumpió con un beso largo y profundo que acabó desembocando en algo mucho más grande.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lylia había tenido que usar maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras pero había merecido la pena. Ash por el contrario comentó a sus miembros del Alto mando que había dormido poco, lo cual era cierto, aunque no les dijo el motivo de ello.

La Fundación Aether de Kanto. La cual estaba situada entre pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde. Los alcaldes de ambos lugares vieron esto como una oportunidad de turismo, promoción y de hacer ver al mundo cuanto se preocupaban por los Pokémon. Con esta Fundación ya había más de ocho sucursales esparcidas en diferentes regiones.

Lylia iba al frente del enorme grupo que seguía sus explicaciones con atención. La joven investigadora Pokémon estaba un poco nerviosas debido que habían venido periodistas de renombre como Gabi, Teo, Celia, Arnau, Ulrika y Saulio. También estaban personas importantes como los alcaldes de pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde, algunos empresarios, científicos, ecologistas...

A su lado iban Ash, Pikachu y detrás del todo los cuatro miembros del Alto mando de Kanto. Cada uno acompañado de su Pokémon más poderoso.

-Este lugar es más grande de lo que me imaginaba-comentó Bruno impresionado. A su lado iba Machamp igual de impresionado.

-Hum…Puedo notar muy buenas vibraciones procedentes de este lugar y de los trabajadores-dijo Agatha con una sonrisa algo siniestra en su rostro. Gengar flotaba por encima de su cabeza mientras vigilaba muy atento los alrededores.

-Al fin los Pokémon maltratados tendrán un buen lugar para cuidad sus heridas físicas y psicológicas-afirmó Lorelei muy alegre. Su lapras estaba nadando por unos ríos artificiales y les seguía sin problemas.

-Así es-asintió Agatha-. Me alegre ver que las nuevas generaciones tienen más en consideración los sentimientos de los Pokémon.

-Molly-dijo de repente Bruno-. ¿Qué opinas de este lugar?

La cuarta miembro del grupo era Molly Hale, quien sustituía desde hacía unos días a Amarillo.

Amarillo se había retirado durante la Luna de miel de Ash y Lylia para poder ser líder de gimnasio en ciudad Verde. La vida como miembro del Alto mando no le gustaba mucho. Demasiados viajes, periodistas, fans, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, estrés y poco tiempo para estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Como líder de gimnasio al menos estaría cerca del bosque Verde, su hogar.

Molly era una amiga de la infancia de Ash, la cual estuvo relacionada con un incidente ocurrido hace años, cuando era una niña y fue manipulada por unos unown. Actualmente no solo trabajaba en el Alto mando sino que también estaba estudiando arqueología. ¿De dónde sacaba tiempo? Muy pocos los sabían.

Molly era alta, con un cuerpo esbelto y el pelo rubio bastante largo. Portaba un vestido azul oscuro y encima una bata abierta sin mangas. Unas botas de montaña, un lazo azul en el cuello y unos enormes pendientes esféricos completaban su conjunto.

-Debo admitir que este lugar es más que fascinante-respondió la joven a la pregunta de Bruno-. Que suerte poder trabajar aquí con Pokémon raros de otras regiones.

-Habrá pocos que sean más raro que tu compañero-dijo Lorelei, mirando de reojo al Pokémon acompañante de Molly. Un entei variocolor.

-Un Pokémon legendario de otra región y encima variocolor…supongo que Ash te ha dicho que lo saques para llamar la atención de los medios-comentó Agatha entre risas.

-En realidad ha sido idea mía-confesó Molly mientras acariciaba al Pokémon Volcán-. He pensado que sería una buena forma de promocionar a la Fundación de su esposa. Aunque mi ursaring no está muy contenta con mi decisión…

* * *

Por el momento les había enseñado las instalaciones y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Lylia notó como Ash le cogía de la mano y con aquel simple gesto le dio seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Yo me dedico a la investigación de Pokémon provenientes d otros mundos o dimensiones-fue diciendo Lylia-. Por eso esta fundación no solo da cobijo a Pokémon que han sufrido cualquier clase de maltrato físico o psicológico. También buscamos estrechar las relaciones entre humanos y Pokémon que no son comunes de ver en nuestro mundo.

-¿Pokémon como los infames Ultraentes?-preguntó Saulio.

Lylia frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero respondió con una sonrisa forzada a la pregunta.

-Hace años casi todo el mundo temía a los absol debido a su fama de atraer desastres. Sin embargo, se demostró que eran capaces de prevenir los desastres y ahora muchos policías, médicos y bomberos los tienen como parte de su equipo.

-Lo que mi esposa quiere decir es que nunca hay que juzgar a un Pokémon hasta que se haya investigado a afondo-dijo Ash interviniendo en su ayuda.

-Así es-dijo Lylia con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Nadie nace siendo malvado. En el caso de los Ultraentes, su actitud agresiva es debido al miedo que les produce estar alejados de su hogar y en un sitio totalmente desconocido. ¿Acaso no nos pondríamos todos nerviosos si nos pasase lo mismo?

Lylia calló y miró fijamente a los periodistas, permitiendo que su mensaje calase hondo en ellos. Ya no estaba nerviosa. Odiaba cuando alguien juzgaba a otro sin saber nada. Para ella los prejuicios eran una clase de abuso que no iba a tolerar en su Fundación.

Tras eso continuó explicando los diversos métodos de trabajo que tenían ahí y como poseían todo lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades de los Pokémon fuesen el tipo que fuesen. Al finalizar llegaron a una zona con varios campos de batalla. Aquella era la zona favorita de Ash sin lugar a dudas.

-¿También realizan combates Pokémon aquí?-preguntó la periodista Celia.

-Me gusta que mis trabajadores tengan a sus Pokémon en forma ya que nunca se puede saber cuándo van a necesitar combatir o defenderse-fue la respuesta de Lylia-. Además, mi marido y unos amigos de Teselia me enseñaron a que también debo respetar los deseos e instintos de los Pokémon. Puede que esto sea un paraíso para ellos, pero siempre habrá Pokémon que solo sepan comunicarse mediante combates.

-Veo que en el tema de los combates es más flexible que su madre-comentó Lorelei-. Ella no permitiría una zona de combate en su Fundación.

-¿Conoces a la madre de la señora Ketchum?-preguntó Molly sorprendida. Lylia arrugó la frente al oír la palabra "señora", la hacía sentirse vieja.

Lorelei asintió ante la pregunta de Molly. Mientras tanto Lylia tosió ligeramente para captar de nuevo la atención de los demás.

-¿Hay alguna pregunta que les gustaría realizar?

-¿Podemos ver su equipo Pokémon?-preguntó Teo-. Estoy seguro de que muchos en Kanto querrán ver como de fuertes son los Pokémon de una investigadora con tanto potencial como usted.

Lylia miró a Ash y este le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Seguro que todos se maravillan al ver lo bien cuidados que están-le dijo. Lylia sonrió también y sacó Poké Balls de diferentes tipos, las cuales se abrieron liberando a seis Pokémon cuyo aspecto físico era inmejorable.

-Poseo más Pokémon, pero este es mi equipo principal-les explicó Lylia.

Ante ella había una ninetales forma alola, un swanna, una gardevoir, un luxray variocolor, una nidoqueen y una Pokémon que muy pocos habían visto.

-¿Cuál/Quién es este/ese Pokémon?-preguntaron los confusos periodistas.

-El nombre de su especie es pheromosa, el Pokémon elegancia. Es una Ultraente.

-¡¿Una Ultraente?!

-Sí. La capturé hace unos años en la región de Alola. No tengáis miedo, es muy tranquila-les aseguró Lylia mientras acariciaba a Pheromosa. Esta ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y una dulce y atractiva sonrisa se formó en si rostro al contemplar las cámaras que tenía delante.

Las personas comenzaron a relajarse al ver que no había peligro. Es más, si se fijaban bien la Pokémon era bastante hermosa.

-¿Y si hacemos un combate amistoso para inaugurar esta zona de batalla?-sugirió Ash de repente.

Lylia miró a Ash fijamente y sonrió levemente.

-Estaba contando los segundos que ibas a tardar en decir eso. Me parece bien, si los aquí presentes no tienen ningún inconveniente.

-¡Para nada!-dijeron los emocionados periodistas. No todos los días se podía filmar al campeón de Kanto en acción.

-Pero, ¿la Asociación Pokémon aprobará que el campeón pelee en un combate no oficial, aunque sea amistoso?-preguntó Molly dudosa.

-No te preocupes-dijo Agatha sin darle mucha importancia a eso-. En todo caso luego Ash tendrá que hacer más papeleo y ya está.

Lylia estaba en esos momentos preguntando a Pheromosa si quería pelear contra el Pokémon que había elegido Ash, el cual era Pikachu.

-Phero, phero-dijo Pheromosa mientras negaba con la cabeza y posaba ante las cámaras.

-Será una buena oportunidad para que la gente vea lo fuertes y bellos que sois los Ultraentes.

Al oír la palabra "bellos" Pheromosa arqueó las cejas y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Ser vista en pleno apogeo por todo el mundo era una oportunidad que no iba a dejar pasar.

* * *

-Empecemos con algo fuerte, ¡Pikachu usa rayo!-le ordenó Ash. Ataque fue ejecutado a gran velocidad pero el lugar en el que cayó estaba vació. Pheromosa estaba bastante alejada de ese sitio y lanzaba una mirada burlona a Pikachu.

-¡¿L-la ultraente se ha teletransportado?!-exclamó Teo atónito.

-Te equivocas-le corrigió Bruno-. Se ha movido a una velocidad superior a la de un ojo humano no entrenado. Incluso yo he tenido dificultades para verla.

Para recalcar las palabras de Bruno, Pheromosa comenzó a correr por todo el campo de batalla a una velocidad que dejó a todos los videntes con los ojos y la boca abierta. Jamás habían visto a un Pokémon tan rápido. La Ultraente dejaba una larga estela de polvo allá por donde pasaba.

-¡Pheromosa lánzale una onda certera!-dijo Lylia. Pheromosa juntó sus manos y formó una bola de energía a la cual pateó con fuerza dirigiéndola hacia Pikachu.

-¡Destrúyelo con cola férrea!-dijo Ash al ver venir el ataque. La cola de Pikachu adquirió una tonalidad y dureza metálica. Dio un salto en el aire y realizó un movimiento vertical para partir la onda certera en dos.

-Parece que el campeón lo tiene todo controlado-dijo Gabi. Sus compañeros de trabajo asintieron al estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-No estéis tan seguros, mocosos-les advirtió Agatha-. ¡Mirad!

Pheromosa había aprovechado para acercase a Pikachu y usar puya nociva sobre él.

-¡Contrataca con cola férrea!-el Pokémon de Ash detuvo el puño lleno de veneno que Pheromosa dirigía contra él con relativa facilidad.

-¡No te detengas!-le pidió Lylia a su Pokémon.

-¡Tu tampoco Pikachu!

Pheromosa le obedeció pero cada golpe era parado por el cola férrea de Pikachu por lo que aumentó su velocidad. Pikachu hizo lo mismo y muy pronto ambos Pokémon se vieron envueltos en un poderoso y rápido intercambio de golpes.

Las ondas de choque producidas eran prueba más que suficiente de la intensa batalla que se estaba dando, pues los espectadores no eran capaces de ver con exactitud que estaba sucediendo.

Viendo que estaban en un punto muerto Lylia decidió probar otra estrategia.

-¡Doble patada!

-¡Demolición!

Los puños de Pikachu se vieron envueltos en una energía blanquecina a la vez que desviaba con ellos las dos potentes patadas que le dio su rival.

-Phero…-gruñó Pheromosa al ver sus ataques siendo frutados por un Pokémon tan pequeño. Justo cuando Pikachu iba a usar por tercera vez demolición Lylia le ordenó a Pheromosa escapar usando ida y vuelta.

El cuerpo de Pheromosa se vio envuelto en una esfera azulada que empujó a Pikachu y luego fue hacia atrás permitiendo a Pheromosa ponerse a una distancia segura.

-Buen movimiento-dijo Ash con admiración a su esposa.

-Gracias-respondió Lylia con un a tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pikachu usa rayo hasta que le des!-dijo Ash.

Pheromosa esquivó con bastante elegancia los rayos que le lanzaba Pikachu mientras volvía a acercase a él a gran velocidad. Incluso le dio tiempo a lanzarle un par de besos y guiños, los cuales parecieron hacer algo de efecto en Pikachu. Corazones comenzaron a salir de su cabeza y sus rayos fallaban con mucha más facilidad.

-Otra vez con eso…-dijo Lylia suspirando mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¿Está usando atracción o es una habilidad que posee?-preguntó Teo con curiosidad.

-No, al parecer es algo que Pheromosa tiene innato, como el veneno que segregan los umbreon-explicó Lylia algo avergonzada-. Es capaz de atraer a Pokémon independientemente de su género. Cuanto más débil es el Pokémon más fácil es que pierda las ganas de pelear.

-Interesante, ¿verdad?-rió Agatha.

-¿Y sabes a qué se debe eso?-preguntó una periodista.

-Por las investigaciones realizadas puede ser debido a alguna feromona desconocida o a su hipnótica apariencia. Aunque lo más probable es que sean ambas cosas combinadas.

-¡Pikachu, despierta de una vez, no dejes que te seduzca!-le pidió Ash a su Pokémon. Pikachu sacudió varias veces la cabeza para despejarse y estar alerta-. ¡Muy bien, ahora persigue a Pheromosa con ataque rápido!

Lylia pudo notar la ira de Pheromosa al ver que sus encantos no funcionaban del todo con Pikachu. Pheromosa estaba muy irritada por lo que intentó ir mucho más rápido, buscando humillar al Pokémon Ratón en su especialidad, la velocidad.

Muy pronto comenzó una carrera entre ambos Pokémon, quienes recorrían el campo de batalla a tal velocidad que parecían manchas y era imposible adivinar donde iban a estar o por donde iban a pasar.

* * *

-Estúpido roedor, ¡ríndete de una vez!-exclamó Pheromosa muy molesta al ver que no podía dejarle atrás.

-¡Qué más quisieras!-contestó Pikachu con algo de chulería, haciendo que Pheromosa se enfadase aún más-. Esperaba algo más si te soy sincero. No creía que serías tan lenta.

-No solo no me adoras si no que encima te burlas de mí, ¡voy a hacerte pedazos!-le amenazó la Ultraente. Amenaza que acobardó un poco a Pikachu.

-Relájate, solo es un combate amistoso.

-Dejo de serlo en el momento en el que no sucumbiste ante mi espectacular belleza-espetó Pheromosa.

 _-¡Qué guapa está cuando se enfada!-_ pensó Pikachu durante unos instantes-. _¡Oh no! ¡Concéntrate!, no mires esos preciosos ojos, ni esas largas piernas, ni esas pestañas tan...¡Concéntrate!_

* * *

-¿Cómo es posible que Pikachu pueda seguirle el ritmo?-preguntó Gabi sin poder creerse lo que veía.

-Los Pokémon eléctricos son muy rápidos de por sí y Pikachu es el Pokémon de un campeón-le recordó Molly.

-Pero aun así…-dijo Gabi poco convencida.

-Pheromosa posee una gran aceleración y velocidad, eso es cierto-fue Bruno quien habló esta vez-. Pero si el rival posee un alto nivel y un gran equilibrio interno será capaz de predecir y contrarrestar sus técnicas a la perfección.

-Bruno tiene razón-dijo Lorelei-. La experiencia de Pikachu es mucho mayor que la de Pheromosa. Aunque no por eso Ash debe confiarse, en un combate Pokémon siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa.

 _-Necesito hacer algo antes de que a Ash se le ocurra una de sus "ideas"_ -pensó Lylia preocupada y, aunque no quería admitirlo, emocionada. Tanto ella como su Pokémon se habían olvidado por competo de que aquello era un combate amistoso-. ¡Pheromosa, usa bote y luego rayo hielo!

Pheromosa dio un potente salto en el aire y desde ahí usó rayo hielo sobre Pikachu.

-¡Usa rayo!

Ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire creando una pantalla de humo. Sin previo aviso Pheromosa salió del humo y casi aplastó a Pikachu con sus piernas. Por suerte este esquivó el ataque en el último segundo.

-¡Usa bote de nuevo!-gritó Lylia sin poder ocultar ya su emoción. Pheromosa obedeció con mucho gusto la orden y fue creando boquetes en el campo de batalla al intentar aterrizar sobre Pikachu varias veces

 _-¡Qué agresivas!_ -pensaron preocupados Ash y Pikachu.

La siguiente vez que Pheromosa saltó en el aire Pikachu estaba preparado y usó rapidez. Una lluvia de estrellas salió de la cola de Pikachu directas hacia Pheromosa.

-¡Defiéndete con doble patada!-le aconsejó Lylia.

Pheromosa pateó las estrellas de forma continua mientras iba descendiendo con elegancia al suelo, sin embargo un bola voltio apareció de la nada y la golpeó en la cara.

 _-¿Ha camuflado el bola voltio entre las estrellas del rapidez?_ -pensó Lylia sorprendida y admirada. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Pikachu había saltado para asestar un poderoso cola férrea en la cabeza de Pheromosa, quien cayó al suelo con bastante brusquedad y nada de elegancia.

-¡Ahora usa rayo!-dijo Ash. Pikachu lanzó su ataque eléctrico pero una especie de esfera verdosa rodeó el cuerpo de Pheromosa y detuvo el ataque.

-Enseñar protección a un Pokémon rápido no es muy común-dijo Agatha impresionada.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó uno del grupo de espectadores.

-Los entrenadores con Pokémon veloces suelen enseñarles ataques ofensivos, creyendo que no necesitan defenderse si el rival nunca podrá tocarles-les explicó Lorelei-. Un error de principiante sin ninguna duda.

-Lylia, a pesar de tener a semejante Pokémon, no se ha confiado y le ha enseñado protección por si alguna vez se encontraba con alguien capaz de golpear a Pheromosa-terminó diciendo Bruno.

-Algún día tenemos que pelear contra alguno de los dos, ¿verdad Entei?-preguntó Molly emocionada a su Pokémon.

-¡Entei!-exclamó este igual de entusiasmado.

-¡Usa rayo de nuevo!-dijo Ash.

-¡Protección otra vez!-Lylia sabía que Pheromosa necesitaba unos segundos más para recuperarse y se los iba a dar.

El rayo colisionó con el protección sin causarle daños a Pheromosa, quien se levantó del suelo y lanzó una mirada desafiante a Pikachu.

-Muy bien Pikachu, hora de ir a por todas-dijo Ash con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-. ¡Placaje eléctrico!

 _-¿En serio va a usar ese ataque? No puedo arriesgarme a usar protección de nuevo, las probabilidades de que fallé aumentan cada vez que se usa_ -pensó Lylia-. ¡Pheromosa, quédate ahí y usa giro rápido!

-¿En qué está pensando?-preguntó Molly confusa-. ¿No sería mejor si lo esquivase?

-No creo que pueda-rebatió Agatha-. Por lo datos que nos ha proporcionado la Policía Internacional, Pheromosa es un Pokémon con mala defensa, aún debe de estar sufriendo por el último cola férrea de Pikachu.

-Sin duda depende mucho de su velocidad-comentó Bruno-. Lástima que le haya tocado como rival el Pikachu de Ash.

Pikachu envolvió su cuerpo en electricidad y avanzó a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla mientras que Pheromosa comenzó a girar y girar también a gran velocidad. El choque de ambos ataques fue brutal e hizo que los dos Pokémon saliesen despedidos hacia atrás.

-Usar giro rápido para reducir el daño de placaje eléctrico ha sido muy inteligente-halagó Ash a su esposa-. Además de que Pikachu ha recibido más daños por usar placaje eléctrico.

-Es un truco que aprendí de Brock-respondió Lylia con una tierna sonrisa. Todo el estrés y el miedo que había tenido durante ese día parecían haberse disipado por completo.

 _-Está muy guapa cuando sonríe de esa forma... Es una lástima que no estemos sol-… ¡Concéntrate!_ -pensó el campeón de Kanto mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-¡Rayo hielo sobre el suelo!-dijo Lylia aprovechando la distracción de Ash. Pheromosa congeló el campo de batalla y se movió por el como si fuese una patinadora profesional. Los espectadores se quedaron maravillados de la belleza y elegancia mostradas por la ultraente.

Pikachu por el contrario, resbalada a cada paso que daba y tuvo que usar su cola como soporte anclándola al congelado suelo. Pheromosa aprovechaba para burlarse de él y golpearla con puya nociva y doble patada.

-¡Rayo a máxima potencia!-gritó Ash sin pensar en las consecuencias de esa orden. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

El ataque de Pikachu había arrasado el campo y Pheromosa había salido despedida hacia el cielo.

-¡Pheromosa!-exclamó Lylia mientras corría hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de su Pokémon.

El resto de su equipo Pokémon la siguió, también ellos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su algo narcisista compañera. Los sorprendidos y asustados espectadores no habían llegado a sufrir daños gracias a que los habían protegido los Pokémon del Alto mando.

-¡Idiota!-le regañó Agatha a Ash mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza con su bastón-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mantengas la cabeza fría y no te pases con tus rivales?

-¡¿Has olvidado qué esto era un combate amistoso?!-le gritó Lorelei.

-¿Es qué quieres matarnos a todos?-preguntó Molly temblando de miedo. Incluso Entei se estaba replanteando si quería realmente pelear contra ese pikachu.

-Tanto poder y tan poco autocontrol-gruñó Bruno.

Si Ash tenía algo claro es que aquella noche iba a dormir en el sofá, si Lylia no decidía echarle de casa.

* * *

Al final todo salió bien. Para Lylia y su fundación por supuesto. Tras ver el reportaje y el combate amistoso, fueron muchos los que comenzaron a interesarse por Pokémon de otras dimensiones. También había personas que querían trabajar en la Fundación y las llamadas fueron constantes durante varios meses.

Los cazadores furtivos, vendedores ilegales, criminales y personas acostumbradas a maltratar a los Pokémon vieron a Lylia y a su fundación como un peligro que debía ser cortado de raíz. Sin embargo, tras ver sus habilidades como entrenadora y lo bien relacionada que estaba más de uno se lo pensó dos veces.

Ash tuvo mucha suerte y solo tuvo que dormir una noche en el sofá, pedirle perdón a Pheromosa y no combatir durante tres días seguidos para que a Lylia se le pasase el enfado.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en meses y pronto tanto Lylia como Ash estuvieron envueltos en la rutina, lo cual no era necesariamente malo. Ash a veces tenía que hacer viajes de varios días y Lylia tenía que quedarse algunos días hasta tarde. Por suerte nada de eso resintió su relación.

En su tiempo libre Lylia solía salir con Delia o Amarillo, ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak o recibir visitas de Misty, Brock y Sabrina. Sin embargo, los mejores momentos eran cuando ella y Ash salían a pasear o a cenar a algún sitio privado y alejado de todo el mundo, solo ellos dos y sus Pokémon.

En momentos así Lylia posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash y pensaba que no se podía ser más feliz. Tenía a Ash, tenía a su familia, amigos, Pokémon y un trabajo. Su vida era perfecta.

* * *

 **Unos meses más tarde...**

Lylia estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas eran de desconcierto, sorpresa y miedo. No entendía el por qué. Se suponía que aquel debería ser uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Lylia miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Solo veía a una joven de veinticinco años, agotada, con los ojos hinchados y sin respuestas a todas sus dudas y preguntas. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello?

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Pokémon.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Final? Comienzo

¿Por qué había pasado aquello? Bueno, en realidad si sabía el porqué. Ash y ella llevaban tres meses casados y se habían pasado la luna de miel prácticamente sin salir de la cama. Lylia se sonrojó al recordar aquello de forma tan vívida.

Lo que le había sucedido era más que previsible. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto asumirlo, sobre todo después de comprobarlo por ella misma hace poco.

Empezó a marearse y decidió salir al jardín para airearse. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido buena idea salir. Delia podía verla y entonces haría preguntas, preguntas que no quería contestar por el momento.

Aun así, Lylia sonrío al pensar en la madre de Ash, aquella buena mujer había hecho todo lo posible porque se sintiese bienvenida en su familia. Había muy pocas personas que tenían un corazón tan bondadoso como el de Delia Ketchum.

* * *

— _Mi madre siempre ha estado sola—le comentó Ash una vez—. Su padre la abandonó a ella y a su madre cuando era muy pequeña. Su marido…mi padre, también hizo lo mismo a los dos o tres años de estar casados. Poco después mi abuela murió dejándole como herencia un restaurante. Siempre ha tenido que salir a delante ella sola._

— _Siento mucho que tu madre haya tenido que sufrir tanto—dijo Lylia con sinceridad._

 _Ash le acarició la mejilla y le dio las gracias._

— _Yo y mi hermano tampoco hemos sido muy buenos hijos—confesó Ash apenado—. Siempre de viaje, sin detenernos más que unos pocos días o semanas en pueblo Paleta. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos considerado sus sentimientos._

— _No creo que tu madre lo vea de esa manera—le dijo Lylia para animarle._

 _Ash negó con la cabeza._

— _Estoy seguro de que lo pasó muy mal cuando no recibía noticias mías o cuando le contaba algunas de mis aventuras más peligrosas…Yo… quiero compensarle por todo lo que le hecho sufrir._

— _¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?_

— _Me gustaría que fuese a vivir con nosotros—dijo Ash. Al ver la expresión seria de Lylia quiso explicarse mejor—. Nuestra casa es muy grande, ella puede vivir en el piso de abajo y así tendríamos toda la intimidad que quisiésemos…Además de que no estaría sola ni tendría que caminar todos los días para verme n-_

 _-Ash—le detuvo Lylia. Sus ojos brillaban con cariño y no parecía en absoluto enfadada o molesta—. Me parece muy buena idea. Conozco a tu madre y sé que es una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo. No me importa que vaya a vivir con nosotros. Si la mitad de lo que me has contado sobre ella es cierto, se merece eso y mucho más._

 _Ash la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba gracias al oído. No sabía porque había tenido la suerte de tener como esposa a una mujer tan bondadosa y comprensiva._

* * *

Lylia volvió al presente cuando vio que Delia se había sentado a su lado en jardín.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, querida?—le preguntó ella muy preocupada—… ¿Has estado llorando?

Lylia la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Cuando Delia estaba presente se sentía incapaz de mentirle o decirle que se fuese. Aquella mujer le transmitía mucha paz y serenidad.

Sin previo aviso la abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. Delia, muy sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza.

—Tranquila—le susurró—. Sea cual sea el problema seguro que podemos solucionarlo.

Lylia estuvo un rato más llorando. Cuando terminó se separó de Delia y la miró avergonzada.

—L-lo siento.

—No digas tonterías, no tienes por qué disculparte—sonrió Delia mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

—Gracias—dijo Lylia aceptando el obsequio.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?

—S-sí. Gracias…

—Me alegro.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra y contemplaron el jardín en silencio.

—Estoy embarazada—soltó Lylia de repente. Los ojos de Delia se abrieron de par en par y su mente se bloqueó por unos instantes.

— ¿C-cómo…? ¡P-pero eso es una gran noticia!—gritó Delia abrazándola de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza.

No podía creérselo. Su hijo Rojo ya tenía una niña llamada Maron a la cual veía cuando venían de visita. ¡Ahora iba a tener un nieto o nieta en la casa las veinticuatro horas del día! Sin embargo, su alegría se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de un detalle.

— ¿Lo sabe mi hijo?—preguntó mientras se separaba de la rubia.

—…No, todavía no se lo he dicho—fue la respuesta de Lylia. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Delia, extrañada ante esto, no supo que pensar.

— _¿N-no será que el bebé no es d-? ¡No digas estupideces!_ —Delia se avergonzó enseguida de semejante pensamiento—. _¡Conozco a Lylia y sé que jamás le haría eso a mi hijo! Lo quiere demasiado… Entonces, ¿por qué está llorando?_

—No sé qué hacer—confesó Lylia afligida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo?—preguntó Delia confusa.

—Miedo de no poder ser una buena madre. Miedo de acabar siendo como era mi madre…hace tiempo.

Delia sabía a qué se refería Lylia con eso. Ash y ella le contaron hace tiempo las cosas que sucedieron en torno a Samina y su lento descenso a la locura. Delia y Samina se habían conocido en Alola hace tiempo, cuando Ash iba a la escuela Pokémon. Al conocerla ambas se hicieron amigas en seguida ya que el estado mental de Samina había mejorado bastante. Es más, juntas ayudaron con los preparativos de la boda de sus hijos y aun se mantenían en contacto.

—Lo que le pasó a tu madre fue una serie de incidentes y desgracias que no tienen por qué pasarte a ti también, Lylia—dijo Delia, intentado de animarla.

— ¿Cómo está tan segura?—dijo Lylia en un tono algo brusco. Al oírse a sí misma agachó la cabeza enseguida—. Lo siento, sé que solo quiere ayudarme.

—No pasa nada—dijo Delia poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Yo también tuve miedo una vez.

Lylia la miró con curiosidad y sorpresa. Para ella Delia Ketchum era una mujer fuerte que no le temía nada. ¡Ella sola había criado a los dos mejores entrenadores Pokémon del mundo!

Delia se rió al ver la cara de su cuñada.

—Sí, yo también he pasado por muy malos momentos. Tuve que cuidar de dos hijos y mantener el restaurante de mi madre, al mismo tiempo. No fue fácil. Pero no me rendí porque tenía el amor de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Dime, Lylia… ¿acaso no tienes el amor de Ash?

— ¡Por supuesto!—respondió ella enseguida—. Ash es la persona más cariñosa y generosa que he conocido. Siempre está dándolo todo por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no le preguntas que opina sobre si serás una buena madre o no?

—…

—Además, él es el padre. Tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿no crees?

Tras unos segundos de deliberación mental Lylia asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Supongo que también se lo contarás a tu madre, ¿verdad?—preguntó Delia al ver a Lylia más calmada.

—Sabiendo cómo es dejará la fundación en manos de mi hermano solo para venir a cuidarme—murmuró Lylia algo preocupada.

Delia se rió ante aquellas palabras pues sabía que eran ciertas. Samina y ella tenían bastantes cosas en común y una de ellas era el amor desmedido hacia sus hijos.

—Siendo sincera, no me importaría nada tenerla por aquí unos meses—comentó Delia con una amplia sonrisa.

—Al menos sabré que con usted no cometerá ninguna locura—dijo Lylia pensativa—. Mi madre puede llegar a ser muy infantil.

* * *

Ash llegó agotado a su casa. Aquel día había tenido que hacer varios combates de exhibición, terminar de organizar los campeonatos que quedaban por celebrar aquel año y mucho, mucho papeleo. En días así comprendía bien lo que implicaba ser Campeón y Maestro Pokémon al mismo tiempo.

—Por suerte no tengo que viajar a otra región en los siguientes meses—le comentó a Pikachu. Su Pokémon asintió levemente con la cabeza, pues tan solo quería llegar y dormirse en el primer sofá que viese.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!-avisó Ash al entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Ash!, ¿qué tal tu día?—le preguntó Delia muy alegre mientras le daba un abrazo y acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu.

—Bastante bien, aunque no me importaría que me rebajasen el trabajo.

—Me temo que la única forma de conseguir eso es que te retires.

—Aun me quedan muchos años para retirarme—Ash se rió un poco ante aquella sugerencia—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lylia?

—Te está esperando en vuestra habitación—respondió Delia. Su tono era de cautela y había desviado la mirada algo nerviosa. Nada de aquello pasó desapercibido para Ash.

— ¿Te ocurre algo mamá?

— ¿Q-qué?, no cariño, no me pasa nada—respondió Delia enseguida—. Ve con Lylia, yo me quedaré aquí con Pikachu.

Ash no quiso insistir así que aceptó y tras dejar a Pikachu subió hasta su habitación. Allí, sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial estaba Lylia. Tenía un libro en la mano, cosa que no extraño al Maestro Pokémon pues su esposa disfrutaba mucho de la lectura en su tiempo libre.

Ash no pudo evitar fijarse en que había algo diferente en Lylia. No sabía decir el qué pero aquel día en especial le parecía más hermosa que de costumbre, algo que creía imposible.

Su cabello rubio completamente suelto, sus ojos verdes, su pequeña sonrisa y su pálida piel reflejando el brillo lunar que entraba por la ventana…en definitiva, todo aquello le daba a los ojos de Ash un aspecto celestial.

Lylia, al sentir su presencia, alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para recibir un beso en la frente.

—Hola—susurró Ash mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Abrazo que Lylia no tardó en corresponder.

—Ash…

Había algo en su tono de voz que preocupó al joven de pueblo Paleta.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lylia?

La joven investigadora Pokémon se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Había incertidumbre pero fue sustituida enseguida por una expresión de firmeza.

—Ash… ¿Tú crees que sería una buena madre?

—… ¿C-cómo?—la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa así que tardó unos segundos en procesarla—. ¿Y por qué te preocupa eso ahora?

—Respóndeme, por favor.

Ash notó por la mirada de Lylia que aquello era muy importante para ella, aun así no dudo a la hora de darle una respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que serías la mejor madre del mundo.

Lylia lo miró algo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque eres amable, trabajadora, siempre te gusta tener diferentes puntos de vista antes de juzgar a alguien, adoras a la naturaleza y cuando es necesario tienes muy mal genio.

Aquello último hizo que Lylia arrugase un poco el ceño e inflase los mofletes.

— ¡Yo no tengo mal genio!—exclamó indignada, pero al ver la amplia sonrisa de Ash comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Y yo, crees que sería buen padre?—le preguntó Ash con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado.

Ash se sonrojo al oír aquellas palabras. Algo nervioso le preguntó a Lylia el porqué de su primera pregunta. Ella cogió aire y se lo contó.

—Ash…Yo…Vamos a ser padres.

Ash no se movió de su sitio ni dijo nada. Tan solo miraba fijamente a su esposa. Lylia comenzó a preocuparse cuando pasaron varios minutos y su esposo seguía sin reaccionar.

—As-¡Ah!

Lylia se vio sorprendida cuando su esposo la alzó en brazos y la beso con fuerza en los labios. Cuando se separaron Ash tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creerse lo que había oído.

—… ¿V-vamos a ser padres?—preguntó dudoso, queriendo confirmar que era verdad lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Sí!—respondió Lylia muy alegre al ver como el rostro de Ash mostraba una inmensa felicidad ante la noticia.

— ¡Vamos a ser padres!—exclamó Ash sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Los dos se abrazaron con más fuerza durante varios minutos, asimilando el torrente de emociones que les invadía.

Tras separarse un poco comenzaron a besarse, primero con lentitud y luego con algo más de pasión. Sin separar sus labios ambos se dirigieron hacia la cama.

* * *

Delia miró el reloj y luego a Pikachu, quien dormía tranquilamente en su regazo.

—Creo que hoy cenaré sola—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al adivinar lo que debía de estar pasando el piso de arriba.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica locura. Ash quiso dejarlo todo para poder estar junto a su esposa durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Idea a la cual se opuso Lylia rotundamente.

— _No quiero que piensen que no trabajas nada por mi culpa—le dijo ella._

De todas formas Ash hizo todo lo posible por poder estar con ella más tiempo.

— _¿Seguro que no quieres nada? No me parece bien que trabajes tanto. Las escaleras no me parecen muy seguras, quizás hay que cambiarlas. ¿No deberías comer más?, ahora tienes a otra persona en tu interior._

—Ash, estoy embarazada no enferma—le replicó Lylia, algo cansada de sus constantes cuidados.

—No me importa que te enfades conmigo si consigo que tú y el bebé estéis bien—dijo Ash con una amplia sonrisa, la cual no se le había borrado desde que se enteró de la noticia. Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

Lylia sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Le gustaba verlo tan emocionado y atento. En momentos así se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por dudar tanto al enterarse de la vida que llevaba dentro.

Lylia rió al recordar un hecho bastante gracioso. Al día siguiente de recibir la noticia, Ash estaba tan contento que no pudo evitar llamar en pocas horas a su hermano y a todos sus amigos para decirles que iba a ser padre. Lylia llamó por su parte a su familia.

A Samina casi le dio un ataque debido a la alegría de saber que iba a ser abuela. Gladio, quien no se esperaba aquello, se quedó petrificado. Según Samina estuvo sin moverse durante una hora y cuando proceso lo ocurrido, fue enseguida a comprar un libro sobre cómo ser un buen tío.

Los amigos de Ash y Lylia, no tardaron en enviarle felicitaciones y regalos para el futuro bebé. La pareja también recibió regalos de campeones y entrenadores de renombre de todas las regiones en las que Ash había estado por lo que muy pronto la casa se llenó de objetos.

— _No sé dónde vamos a poner tantas cosas—comentó Lylia preocupada._

Pero en esos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones. Tal y como vaticino, su madre no tardó en llegar a Kanto e instalarse en la casa.

— _¡Pienso estar nueve meses cuidando de ti!—le dijo Samina mientras la aplastaba con un abrazo—. ¡No me puedo creer que mi bebé vaya a tener un bebé!_

— _¡Mamá, ya no soy un bebé!—replicó Lylia avergonzada._

Los ex-compañeros de viaje de Ash les iban visitando durante los meses del embarazo. Todo iba bien y sin percances. Ash se aseguraba de ello, hasta el punto de usar a Pokémon como Sceptile, Infernape y Greninja para que cuidasen a Lylia cuando iba de paseo o él no estaba en la casa.

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando y Ash tuvo que amoldarse a algunas "manías" que Lylia había adquirido.

—Quiero un porcehelado.

Ash se despertó en medio de la noche al oír las palabras de su esposa. Todavía estaba medio dormido por lo que creyó que había oído mal.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Quiero un porcehelado—repitió Lylia, su rostro estaba muy serio por lo que Ash dedujo que no bromeaba.

Desde hacía unos meses Lylia le pedía comidas que antes no le interesaban. Lo peor era cuando se lo pedía en momentos como aquel. Sabiendo que Lylia se enfadaría si no le daba lo que quería, se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir a ciudad Azafrán.

—De acuerdo, iré a comprarte un porcehelado—dijo tras darle un suave beso en los labios. El rostro de Lylia se iluminó de alegría mientras le daba las gracias.

Un porcehelado era un helado de sabor legendario que se había hecho famosos en la región de Teselia. Actualmente estaba a la venta en las capitales de cada región. Ash pensaba ir a ciudad Azafrán usando el teletransporte de Mr. Mime por lo que tardaría poco en regresar con el porcehelado.

Cuando volvió Lylia estaba dormida.

—Supongo que tendré que guárdalos para mañana—dijo Ash dando un suspiro.

* * *

A parte de los antojos de Lylia y de algunos repentinos cambios de humor, el embarazo fue bastante tranquilo y normal. Sin embargo, el parto siempre era la parte en la cual sabían que todos iban a sufrir. En el caso de Ash solo sería sufrimiento emocional, Lylia no tendría tanta suerte.

Ash se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Los nervioso le estaban matando y las palabras de su madre y sus amigos no conseguían tranquilizarlo. Habían pasado tres horas y no podía seguir allí sin saber cómo iba el parto de su esposa.

—Oye Ash, ¿puedes creerte que ya seas campeón, Maestro Pokémon y ahora vayas a ser padre?—le preguntó Misty de repente en un intento de distraer la mente de su amigo.

—La verdad es que yo no me puedo creer que aquel descerebrado crío de diez años haya cumplido todos sus sueños—comentó Gary entre risas.

—Yo nunca lo dudé, la verdad—dijo Brock—. Siempre supe que Ash llegaría al final de su viaje.

Ash los miró a los tres y a Pikachu. Muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente. Su primer Pokémon, su primer compañero, su primera compañera, su primer rival, su primer viaje regional…Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que se embarcó en su aventura Pokémon. ¿Realmente había llegado al final de su viaje?

No le dio tiempo a reflexionar mucho más pues una enfermera se acercó a él, diciéndole que ya podía ir con su esposa, pues todo había salido bien. Ash no perdió ni un segundo y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Lylia.

— ¡Ash, no se puede correr por los pasillos de un hospital!—le riñó el profesor Oak, pero el joven ya no le oía.

* * *

— ¿Es…?

—Sí, es una niña—confirmó Lylia mientras lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos y de los de Ash. Los dos progenitores contemplaban a su dormida reciñen nacida.

—Aurora—pronunció Ash en voz baja. Ese era el nombre de aquel milagro que sostenía ahora en sus brazos. El solo contemplarla le hacía darse cuenta de un gran verdad—. ¿Sabes Lylia?, no creo que este sea el final de mi viaje ni del tuyo.

— ¿Huh?

Ash le contó en pocos segundos la pequeña reflexión que había tenido hacía un rato.

—Nuestra pequeña Aurora es nuestro nuevo viaje—dijo Ash muy convencido—. Hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarle, tantas cosas que quiero hacer con ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Lylia—. Cuando nos casamos yo también pensé que era el final, pero me di cuenta bien pronto de la gran ventura que es el matrimonio. Una aventura con grandes peligros que hemos podido superar gracias a nuestro amor y saber comunicarnos, aunque no siempre haya sido así, ¿no crees?

Ash asintió con la cabeza. No, este no era el final, tan solo otro comienzo. La única diferencia es que Lylia y ella tenían ahora otra compañera de viaje por la cual se iban a desvivir.

Con el paso de los años la pareja adoptó a otro niño, el pequeño Chrysan, aunque las circunstancias de aquella adopción no fueron nada convencionales, pero esa es una historia para otro día y otro momento.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **— _¿Y ya está?—se quejó el pequeño mewtwo de color verde—. ¿Y qué pasó con los amigos de Ash, como reaccionaron al ver a Aurora? ¿Ellos también tuvieron hijos? ¿Qué paso después?_**

 **— _Hijo mío, a veces es mejor dejar que la imaginación del lector haga el resto, ¿no crees que así es más emocionante?—le preguntó su madre._**

 **— _Hum…Pero mamá…_**

 **— _Recuerda, la historia de alguien siempre es interminable, solo necesitas imaginación para poder leerla—dijo padre._**

* * *

 **Ha sido un placer poder escribir esta historia y que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido hasta el final. Este fic iba a tener tan solo dos capítulos como mucho, pero vuestro apoyo me animó a escribir más y a intentar mejorar. Lo vuelvo a repetir, muchas gracias.**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta, el mewtwo del final es hijo de los mewtwo que salen en las películas uno y dieciséis de Pokémon. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
